All Because Of Ice-Cream
by Drama Lover's Dream 513
Summary: Adrien, Marinette, Alya and Nino all go and get Andre's famous ice-cream. Adrien then discovers that Marinette's Ladybug and confesses to her that night about who he is and how he feels about her. The two quickly start a romance that somehow leads to the other getting hurt... (Rated M for Safety).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first Miraculous fic. Sorry if I got some things wrong. Again my first time. Anyway hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Marinette sleepily opened her eyes as the sunlight streamed into her room. The ravenette sighed content as she stretched. She'd just had the best dream imaginable and couldn't wait for the day ahead. Still half-asleep Marinette got her usual outfit from her wardrobe: Pink quarter pants, with a white t-shirt with a black and pink floral design, a light grey jacket with sleeves that reached her elbows and pink flats. She then showered and got changed before doing her hair. First she brushed out her hair and then tied them into their usual pigtails.

Just as she finished getting ready for school her kwami Tikki, the ladybug kwami, came to her side. Marinette glanced at her alarm clock and read the time: 10:30 AM.

"I'm gonna be so late!" Marinette panicked, anxiously tugging at her hair.

"Marinette it's Saturday," Tikki chuckled, "But you did promise to meet Alya in ten minutes at the park."

"Ten minutes!" Marinette grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs.

"Marinette," Her mom, Sabine, smiled, "You're in a rush today."

"Yeah," Marinette rubbed her forearm, "I'm meeting Alya at the park in a few minutes."

"Ok then," Her mom smiled, "You're father baked some treats for you to share with her."

"Thanks maman," Marinette hugged her mum quickly before rushing down to the bakery.

"Don't thank me thank your father," Sabine chuckled as her daughter rushed away.

"Marinette I baked these specially for you to share with your friends," Her dad, Tom, smiled showing her the macaroons and croissants he'd baked.

"Thanks papa," She kissed his cheek taking the box.

"Make sure to tell me what you all think," He called as she dashed out the bakery, "I'm trying a new recipe."

"I will," Marinette called back.

She then ran swiftly towards the park hoping to get there in time. She spotted her best friend waving at her smiling. Alya had natural dark brown hair that gradually turned auburn at the tips, she had dark skin, wore black glasses and had a beauty mark above her eyebrow. She usually wore a plaid shirt with a white t-shirt underneath, jeans and trainers.

Then just as she reached where Alya was waiting she tripped sending the baked treats into the air. Luckily Alya was used to her friend's clumsiness and caught most of the treats that fell out of the box, while most of them somehow managed to stay in the box.

"Girl you're so clumsy," Alya laughed putting the last of the macaroons and croissants in the box.

"I know," Marinette smiled getting up and dusting herself off, "So why'd you want me to meet you today?"

"Well I was going to get your help getting info for the ladyblog but Nino asked me if we wanted to hang out with him and Adrien," Alya smiled eyes sparkling, "We're getting Andre's famous ice-cream."

"Sure," The ravenette smiled at her friend. According to Parisian urban legend Andre's ice-cream made the couples who ate it fall in love forever and even give you a sign of who your soulmate is.

"Well then all we have to do is wait," Alya smiled.

"You planned this didn't you?" Marinette raised a brow at her friend. Sure Alya was trustworthy but she wasn't exactly subtle in her ways of pairing people and expressing her opinion.

"Maybe I did," Alya shrugged and then saw Marinette's expression, "Fine I did. But seriously girl your made for each other."

"I don't think so," Marinette looked at the ground, "Even though I like him, I don't think so. Every time I get so close to achieving my goal, I plummet right back down."

"Girl," Alya shook her friend," Nino told me himself that Adrien thinks of you differently."

"I hope so," Marinette smiled softly, "Otherwise all of these macaroons are gonna go to waste. Do you want one?"

"Heck yeah," Alya smiled taking one of the baked treats, "These are really good. But they taste a bit different."

"Yeah my dad's trying a new recipe," Marinette smiled, "I'll let him know you approve."

The girls then started to laugh and talk about things in general, enjoying the day.

* * *

Adrien met his best friend Nino at the entrance to the park. Apparently they were going to get some ice-cream with Marinette and Alya, which he didn't mind. Usually Adrien was trying to avoid fangirls, but Marinette and Aya were different. Alya was like the female counterpart to Nino and was pretty cool and Marinette was more interested in her designs than chasing after him like most girls, so he was cool with them. They were actually pretty good friends.

"Hey Nino," Adrien greeted his friend, "So why exactly are we getting ice-cream today?"

"Dude!" Nino exclaimed in shock, "Andre's ice-cream is the best in Paris and there's said you can get more than just a treat from his ice-cream."

From the way Nino looked and winked at him, Adrien could tell that he and Alya had planned something. He stared at his friend and tried to figure out what he meant by 'more than just a treat'.

"So what's the 'more than just a treat' bit mean?" Adrien asked intrigued.

"That'll spoil the surprise dude," Nino smiled, "Now let's go meet Alya and Marinette."

The two teens then walked through the entrance and spotted the two girls laughing and eating something. The two guys then approached them and smiled.

"Hey," Nino greeted and then he spotted Mr Dupain's baked goods, "No fair! You saved some for us right?"

"Of course," Alya passed him one, "You're so greedy sometimes."

"It's not my fault they're so good!" Nino protested, "Anyway you guys ready to find Andre?"

"What do you mean find?" Marinette asked clearly confused.

"Well that's all part of the fun," Alya smiled, "We follow the latest posts and find where he's set up. Andre changes where he sets up everyday."

"So how long does it usually take to find him?" Marinette asked. She had to finish a project she'd been working on and she had a feeling that an akuma might attack that day. Hawkmoth hadn't attacked in a few days so she had to keep her guard up.

"Around three hours," Nino shrugged, "Last time me, Alya, Mylene and Ivan we went around for that long but the ice-cream was worth it."

"It must be really good if people are willing to go all over Paris for it," Adrien smiled.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Alya dragged Marinette along. The guys walked behind them laughing.

"Why me?" Marinette sighed as she was dragged along.

"Because I'm your best friend," Alya smiled, "And girl you're so clumsy you might drop the treats again."

"True," Marinette smiled, "But can you please let me go?!"

She then struggled against her best friend's grip, causing the guys to laugh even more. They weren't laughing in a mean way, they were laughing out of fondness. By now they'd grown used to Marinette's clumsiness and Alya's way of handling it.

"Alya you're like a babysitter," Nino laughed.

"Yeah maybe you should let her walk," Adrien suggested still chuckling.

"And let her drop these treats? No way!" Alya continued.

"Here take them," Marinette passed them to Alya.

"Score!" Alya smiled taking out yet another macaroon.

"Wow you really like those," Adrien and Marinette said in unison making them laugh as they saw the other blush.

"It's working," Nino whispered to Alya.

"I know," She whispered back, "They just need to realise it."

"Well Andre's ice-cream should help," Nino winked at her.

* * *

The four of them searched for around an hour and they found him at the bridge singing his song. They watched in wonder as he scooped a couple some ice-cream. He was truly talented at what he did.

"Ah Alya and Nino," Andre smiled, "Oh and I see you've brought your friends. And they are?"

"Marinette and Adrien," Alya smiled winking, "We thought it would be nice to let them try your ice-cream."

"Oh I see," Andre smile beamed, "Well I'll serve you guys first and then we'll see what they'd like."

Andre the scooped the usual he did for Alya and Nino. Once he was finished gave them two plastic spoons to share their ice-cream.

"It never gets old watching happy couples eat my ice-cream," Andre shed tears of pride, "So my two newest customers what can I do for you?"

"You can surprise me," Marinette smiled at him.

"Ok one surprise coming up," Andre made her an ice-cream that had peach flavoured ice-cream at the bottom and mint at the top.

"Thank you," She took the ice-cream and paid him.

"You know," Andre looked up at the sky, "The ice-cream symbolises who your soulmate is."

"Really?" Marinette nearly chocked on her ice-cream.

"Every ice-cream I make is unique," He replied, "The mint represents the colour of his eyes and the peach his skin tone."

Marinette looked back at the man in shock. How'd he know that she liked Adrien and secondly doesn't that mean... 'Shit' she thought as she just turned around to eat her ice-cream.

"Hey what's wrong with you? You're not your usual bouncy self," Alya smiled at her.

"Mmmm nothing," She mumbled eating her ice-cream, "So what are we gonna do next?"

"Well we could have a sleepover just us two," Alya smiled and then whispered in her ear, "We can talk about...things and I wanna share my latest scoop for the ladyblog with you."

"Sure," Marinette smiled. The two girls then spotted Nino talking to Adrien, they didn't look distressed so they were probably talking about something like Marinette and Alya were. The two girls just sat there, Marinette eating her ice-cream and Alya talking to her.

* * *

Adrien had gotten a real surprise when Andre gave him an ice-cream that represented Ladybug. How'd he know about his crush? Andre's ice-creams were truly magical, but then he thought about it a bit more and the pieces clicked into place.

Dark hair, blue eyes. That sounded a lot like someone he knew. Someone who was with him right now. It was the only logical conclusion he could come to.

Marinette was Ladybug. That explained a lot about her actually, like how she'd always disappear and was worried when one of their classmates disappeared. It did make sense. If she'd gotten an ice-cream that represented him then surely that meant he got one that represented her, even if it was through her alter ego. He felt like he'd just seen Heaven. Finally he knew that Ladybug, well Marinette, loved him like he loved her. The only problem is she loves him and not Chat Noir.

Maybe she wouldn't like Adrien as much after she finds out he's Chat. Well there was only one way to find out. Before he'd do anything though he needed to visit her as Chat and tell her what he knew. While the blonde was in deep thought, Nino guided him over to the edge of the bridge.

"Dude you ok?" Nino asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine," Adrien smiled back, "I was just thinking."

"About what dude?" Nino asked interested. Yes Adrien usually thought a lot but not like how he just was. Something was making him think way too much.

"I-I really don't wanna say," Adrien shrugged eating some of his ice-cream. There was no way he could let Nino know Marinette was Ladybug. Right now he'd have to keep it secret.

"Is it because of the ice-cream maybe?" Nino pressed.

"Yeah," Adrien's emerald green eyes sparkled, "I think I know who my soulmate is."

"Really?" Nino turned round to wink at Alya who was talking with Marinette, "So who'd you think it is?"

"Marinette," Adrien sighed staring at the horizon.

"Really dude!" Nino smiled and gave him a bro-hug, "That's great! You've gotta tell her."

"Not yet," Adrien smiled softly, "I've gotta clear some things up first."

"Well good luck dude," Nino laughed, "But it shouldn't be hard she's totally crushing on you Alya-Alya's gonna kill me! Bye bro!"

"Bye Nino," He watched as his best friend dashed down the bridge.

Alya was quick to catch on and got the baked goods under one arm and rushed after him.

"Nino!" She seethed, "How could you?! Sorry Marinette, maybe we can do it tomorrow? Bye!"

* * *

"Looks like our friends are long gone," Adrien smiled at her.

"Yeah but Alya must've had a good reason for leaving," Marinette shrugged and then saw the time on her phone, "I've gotta go."

"See ya around Marinette," Adrien replied as she walked off.

"I can't believe you've finally found out who Ladybug is," Plagg yawned, "It took you long enough. Tikki and I even considered making a bet."

"Yeah, yeah," Adrien smiled fondly at his kwami. Even though Plagg was a pain in the butt at times, he could also have his nicer side.

"So are you going to tell her tonight or what?" Plagg looked at his chosen.

"I'm not so sure Plagg," Adrien rubbed the back of his neck.

"Come on!" He urged the blonde, "You've been trying to win her over for ages now! Just go talk to her!"

"You're right Plagg," Adrien nodded, "I'll go tonight."

* * *

**A/N: How's the first chapter? Sorry this is my first miraculous story however I do Total Drama stories more. Tell me what you think in reviews!**

**Till next,**

**D.L.D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay I get that Adrien and Marinette are a bit dense when it comes to the other's secret identity, however in the Weredad Adrien nearly figured out Marinette was Ladybug as he noticed she was always there after transformations and always disappeared and reappeared. But take it how you want, I'm just writing it to fit the story.**

* * *

Adrien lay on his bed feeling deflated. Yet again his father didn't stray from his work to see his only son, in person, and he was forced to eat dinner alone yet again. If only his mother didn't disappear the previous year before, maybe then things would be better around here. He sighed.

"Come on kid," Plagg tried to arouse him, "What's gotten into you? Don't you wanna go see Marinette?"

"Yes but-" Adrien began.

"So let's go!" Plagg exclaimed. Plagg was right. Seeing Marinette and telling her the truth would cheer Adrien up a bit.

'And who knows,' the kwami thought in his mind, 'They might do something more...'

His thought's were interrupted by Adrien saying the words:

"Plagg claws out!" Causing the kwami to go into his ring and transform Adrien into Chat Noir.

He bounded into the night heading towards Marinette's home. He really needed to talk with her. If she truly was Ladybug then the woman of his dreams has been in front of him this whole time, but also he'll finally know who his crime fighting partner is. As silently and agile as a cat ,which he was in a way, Chat traveled over the Parisian rooftops towards Marinette's home.

* * *

Marinette was leaning on her balcony, admiring the starry sky. Andre had given her one of his magical ice-creams and said that the mint represented his eyes. The only two people she knew with green eyes were Adrien and Chat Noir. She didn't mind if Chat was her soulmate but she would prefer it if Adrien was. That got her thinking.

But if it was Chat wouldn't it have a black coloured flavour to represent his suit? She had to know who her soulmate was. As if on cue Tikki popped out from her bag and sat on the ledge of the balcony.

"You know Marinette maybe Adrien and Cat are the same person," She smiled.

"Why would you think that?" The ravenette stared at the small red creature.

"Well Adrien had an ice-cream that looked like it represented Ladybug," The kwami hinted, "And you're Ladybug!"

"That doesn't mean anything Tikki," Marinette blushed at the thought, "It could mean a super fan."

"But with the dark blue for your hair and light for your eyes there's no denying it," Tikki continued, "Maybe he's figured it out too."

"I wish," Marinette sighed looking at the stars once again, "I wonder what Chat's doing right now." Sometimes she wondered what her partner was doing. Was he her age? Maybe she knew him in their everyday lives. The possibilities were endless.

"Hi there princess," She heard the sound of her partner's voice not too far off. He always had to use his smooth charm on her or any nearby female.

"Chat Noir?" She called out and gradually spotted his emerald green eyes glistening in the moonlight.

"The one and only," He landed on the ledge of her balcony and sat over the edge.

"So why'd you come visit me?" Marinette stared at him her eyes reflecting in his.

"Well...we need to talk," Chat rubbed the back of his neck.

"About what?" Marinette's heart rate increased. Why did Chat come to visit her in her civilian form? Did he know who she was? Was he in love with her? She shook these thoughts from her head and kept staring at her partner, waiting for an answer.

"Can we talk somewhere more private?" He stared straight into her bluebell eyes.

"Sure," She replied leading him into her room.

"Tikki deal with the posters of Adrien please," She whispered to her kwami.

"On it!" She smiled. Marinette didn't like many people seeing or knowing about her crush on Adrien, so she usually got Tikki to take her pictures and posters down when unexpected guests came over.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" Marinette sat on her bed and patted the space next to her.

"Well, you know how even I don't know who Ladybug is," Chat began sitting next to her.

"Yes...?" Marinette trailed off. She was anticipating what was to come next. Her heart rate and body heat increased causing her to sweat.

"Well I think I know who she is," He looked straight at her.

"And that is...?" She played dumb.

"Marinette are you Ladybug?" He stared straight into her eyes, trapping her in his gaze.

"No," She looked down at the ground. Chat then placed a finger under her chin and lifted it causing her to look straight at him. How could she lie to those deep emerald orbs? She just wanted to be lost inside of them forever...What was she saying she liked Adrien! But that didn't mean she can't love Chat...'Why are you doing this to me?!' She cursed in her mind.

But Chat did have a right to know in a way. What did he do to deserve this except find a miraculous? He should know he'd only discover that she's lying to him anyway and that could break their trust.

"Yes," She sighed, "You can come out Tikki."

"So you're really-?" Chat was cut off.

"Ladybug?" Marinette raised a brow, "Yep. Guess the cat's out of the bag."

"That's my line!" He smirked at her.

"So you just come here to expose me or-" She was stopped by Chat placing a gloved finger over her lips.

"No," He shook his head solemnly, "I came here to tell you the truth."

"About what Chat?" She raised a brow, "You haven't really hidden anything from me except-"

"Exactly," He spoke softly, "It's only fair. Plus I've been wanting to tell you for a while...but you know for our safety." The girl nodded she understood completely.

"If you truly want to reveal yourself then you can Chat," She gave him a supportive smile.

"Thanks M'lady," He smiled back, "Plagg claws in!"

The leather clad super hero was then replaced by a blonde boy, the same boy Marinette had a crush on.

"A-Adrien!" She jumped up from her bed, "B-But H-how!"

"Same as you," He smiled at her, "I was given a miraculous and well the rest you already know."

"So this whole time I've been rejecting my crush?!" Marinette placed her hands at the side of her face, "How could I be so stupid?!"

She realised the small but vital similarities between Chat and Adrien. Like how they both had a cocky nature at times, had the same build and even spoke in similar ways. But like her with Ladybug, Chat Noir was a way for Adrien to escape his life and just enjoy living in the moment. He was a different part of him compared to at school or when they hung out with Alya and Nino.

"Wow," Marinette just sat there completely speechless.

"Mari are you ok?" Adrien placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah it's just I've been rejecting _you_ without even realising it," Marinette took a deep breath, "I should be fine now."

"If I knew you were Ladybug I would've asked you out ages ago," Adrien smiled at her rubbing the back of his neck, "I guess we were both too busy chasing after the other to notice."

"Yeah," Marinette smiled back, "So what now?"

They were interrupted by their two kwamis squabbling.

"Really Plagg?!" Tikki yelled at the black cat like creature, "At least I have the effort to _help_ my chosen."

"Hey!" Plagg glared at the ladybug like creature, "I do so! Ask Adrien!"

"Oh you!" Tikki fumed, "Why do you always get under my skin?!"

"Because of my attractive nature," He smirked.

"You wish," Tikki pouted, "I don't know how Adrien deals with you!"

They both smiled fondly at their kwamis. They reminded them of how they'd act with each other before just now. Before they knew the other's identity.

"So does this change anything?" Marinette looked at him with concern in her eyes.

"Not unless you want it to, "He gave her another smile.

"Well maybe-"

"Just kiss already!" Plagg yelled being his usual ass hole like self.

"Really Plagg?" Adrien rolled his eyes.

"What?! Even that Andre guy saw you two were soulmates!" Plagg protested.

"He's right," Tikki smiled, "And now we're going to leave you alone. Come on Plagg!"

"But I wanna see!" The black kwami whined.

"It's not like you haven't seen it before, now come on!" Tikki dragged him by his tail.

"Fine!" He gave up letting the little red, black polka dotted creature drag him out of Marinette's room.

* * *

"Wow," Marinette stared at the space the kwamis just left from, "Were we really like this?"

"Yep," Adrien replied, "We were."

They both burst out laughing. The kwamis were funny enough to watch so imagining themselves going at it must've been hilarious.

"Is it true though?" Marinette looked down at her hands in her lap, "That you think I'm different."

"Well yeah," Adrien blushed slightly, "You're smart, kind, independent and well unique compared to most of the girls that pine after me. Even when you hit me with your most smart responses I always came running back. I guessed that's why I took an interest in you at first. What about you?"

"About me?" Marinette blinked. Nothing came to mind when he asked her that question.

"So you didn't miss Chat Noir at all when there weren't any akuma attacks for a while?" He smirked at her.

"Sure I missed you," She pushed his grinning face away, "Same old Chat. Silly, Kitty."

"You know you adore me," He teased.

"And so what if I do," Marinette pouted and crossed her arms. 'Cute,' Adrien thought to himself. Whenever she got annoyed or was toying with people her face was so varied in expressions and her tones just as diverse.

"Oh,so you do?" Adrien slowly backed her against a wall.

"A-Adrien stop!" Marinette protested, "I swear I'll beat your ass!" He chuckled as he heard her say that.

Both of their eyes were filled with lust and want. But Marinette was trying her best not to just jump on top of him and make love until the sun came up, whereas Adrien wanted to discard all his self control and just relish in the delight of finally being able to be with his soulmate.

He leaned over her, his lips a centimetre from hers. Her chest slowly rose and fell, as did his. They could both feel the heat from the other's body and were anticipating what was about to come next.

"If you want me to stop just say," Adrien whispered in her ear sending shivers through her body. She shook her head.

"No," She whispered back, "We've both been waiting for a while now. Why don't we just see what happens?"

He didn't need to be told twice. He closed the gap between them molding his lips onto hers. They were soft, warm and plump making him want them more than ever. He licked her bottom lips for entrance and she obliged their tongues crashing together and fighting for dominance, while also exploring the other's mouth. She tasted of Strawberries and baked goods, while he of sugar and spices. Their scents mixed together and they pressed their bodies as closely together as they could go. They wanted to feel each other, breathe each other. They were never letting go.

Eventually they parted for air, catching their breath and smiling at the other. That was beyond anything that any of them had dreamed. Marinette then gave him a devilish lust filled smirk and they went back in.

He began to run his hands over her body, gently going over her curves making her squeal in delight. In return she ran her hands through his golden hair and gently massaged his scalp. She then felt them re-position, with Adrien lying on top of her and herself underneath. They ground against each other and he left a trail of kisses down her neck and jaw. She then started to tug at his shirt and he gave her a look of mock disapproval, but took it off nevertheless.

"Someone's fiesty," He whispered teasing her. He loved to see her reactions when he teased, it was part of the fun.

"Only because I've been waiting so long," She pouted staring back at him.

He chuckled softly as he began to lift her shirt and kiss her from the stomach upwards. He then tugged off her shirt and began to make work of her neck. He lightly kissed a trail down her neck until he reached her collar bone and sucked. She let out a little moan as he did so. Who knew he would have this effect on her? He continued until he felt satisfied and bit down leaving a love bite or hickey, whatever you call it.

He loved it when she squealed and wriggled and absolutely adored it when she moaned, and tried everything in his power to get a reaction that would pleasure him and her. They didn't go too far that night but promised each other that they'd do it again sometime soon.

"I love you," He muttered to her through the darkness.

"I love you too," Marinette yawned, "Night Adrien."

"Night Marinette," He replied. And they truthfully meant those words.

Smiling they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, glad to have finally found their soulmate.

* * *

**A/N: So this is my first attempt at writing a make-out scene in so much detail. I've taken inspiration from other fics as I've never experienced it myself, anyway hope you enjoy and don't worry I might write a 'you know scene' later on once I feel more comfortable writing this sort of stuff.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to read and review! Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette woke to feel the sun's gentle rays on her face. She let out a small sigh and turned over to find a sleeping Adrein. 'So it wasn't a dream?!' She thought. Normally she would be freaking out that Adrien was close to her, even when they were friends, but somehow knowing he was Chat Noir made her feel more confident.

She still couldn't believe that Adrien was Chat. It seemed so unlike him to be so confident and cocky, but then again it seemed so unlike Marinette to be so confident and not as klutzy as usual. It was crazy really. Maybe she should've listened to Alya a bit more when she was saying how Adrien looked a lot like Chat if you gave him a suit and mask. Hey, Alya even once said Marinette was Ladybug. She'd flip her crown if she knew she was right.

"Good morning," Tikki giggled, "Don't worry Plagg and I just caught up. We didn't see anything."

"What!" Marinette sat up whisper-yelling. She didn't wanna wake Adrien. "We had s-"

"No!" Tikki giggled a little more.

"If you did I would have been saying I told you so right about now," Plagg said, "You guys just made-out until you got tired. Bleh!"

"Plagg!" Tikki glared at him.

"What?! I was only telling the truth!" He flashed a small smile.

"He's just an ass hole, ignore him," Tikki replied sticking her tongue out at the cat-like creature.

"Whatever," He rolled his eyes, "You wouldn't happen to have any Camembert would you?"

Tikki rolled her eyes at his request and face-palmed.

"I'll go check," Marinette slid out of her bed and then noticed she didn't have a top on. Blushing she slipped her pyjama top back on and opened her trap door. Her parents were down in the bakery baking some fresh bread to sell to their customers.

"Erm, Tikki what time is it?" Marinette yawned looking through the contents in her fridge.

"7:00 Am why?" The red kwami floated beside her chosen, "Oh yes you have school today!"

Marinette smiled as she found a wheel of Camembert and cut a slice for Plagg. That gives her an hour to get ready for school, then it dawned on her. Adrien needed to go home and fast. If his father found out he was at hers all night, let alone anywhere else, they'd be in for some trouble. She ran up the steps and opened her trap door.

* * *

Adrien stretched as woke up. He woke to find himself in Marinette's room confused. Then he remembered what happened last night. Marinette was Ladybug and she liked him and he told her he was Chat and then they made out. He saw the two kwamis squabbling yet again.

"Enough with that stinky cheese Plagg!" Tikki pouted, "It's bad enough every time our chosen get together I have to deal with you for decades, but the smell is unbearable!"

"At least I don't have a sugar addiction!" He replied turning his back to her.

"Hey!" She seethed, "At least it doesn't smell!"

"It's not healthy though is it, Sugarcube?" The cat like creature teased smugly.

"I told you to stop calling me that! You're so annoying!" Tikki turned her back to him, "Why are we always stuck with each other?"

"Who knows?" Plagg floated on his back, "Anyway where's that girl with my Camembert!?"

"Plagg!" Tikki hissed, "Marinette has a name!"

"Whatever, "He sighed, "I'm just hungry."

"Sure," Tikki sighed, "Adrien do you deal with this everyday?"

"Yep," The blonde sighed as he slipped his shirt on, "What time is it?"

"6:55 AM why?" Tikki raised a brow.

"I've gotta go!" Adrien sighed, "Plagg claws out!"

Adrien was then replaced by Chat Noir.

"Tikki can you tell Marinette I had to go," He said heading to the balcony.

"I'm sure she'll understand," Tikki smiled, "Now if you really have to, go!"

Chat didn't need to have been told more than once. He left not leaving a trace that he'd been there except Tikki being a witness.

* * *

Marinette opened the trapdoor to her room and found it empty.

"Tikki? Plagg? Adrien?" She called.

"Adrien had to leave," Tikki spoke, "Now you've gotta get ready for school Marinette."

"Oh yeah," Marinette sighed, "I was gonna tell him to leave anyway cause you know-"

"Yes Marinette, " Tikki interrupted trying to get her chosen to get ready for school, "Come on Alya wanted to meet you before school to talk over the Ladyblog's latest project remember."

"Alya? Project?" Marinette thought for a moment then it all clicked into place, "Alya's gonna kill me if I'm late!"

The ravenette then rushed about her room finding her usual outfit and getting some underwear and a towel. When she finished her shower, done her hair and got dressed reality dawned on her. What were they gonna say at school? Would they act normally or would they get nervous? The thought alone made her blush with shame.

"Come on Marinette!" Tikki groaned as she tried to get the teen outside, "You've got ten minutes to meet Alya!"

"Ten minutes!" She shrieked sprinting out of the building. By the time she reached her best friend, Tikki was giggling in her purse.

"Hey girl!" Alya smiled at Marinette, "You won't believe the latest scoop I've gotten!"

"What?" Marinette asked actually intrigued.

"There's more than two miraculous!" Alya shook her friend vigorously.

"Really?" Marinette raised a brow, "How?"

"Well I can't give a the deets," Alya rubbed the back of her neck, "But I can say that there's more than two miraculous."

"Awesome!" Marinette hugged her friend.

"So you're prepared for that test later today right?" Alya looked at her best-friend.

"Yes! Maybe...No," Marinette sighed, "I was busy."

"Girl you've gotta save some time for yourself or you're gonna overwork," Alya smiled kindly, "I've got some revision notes you can go over them during break."

"Thanks," Marinette let out a breath of relief as they walked into the main building, "You're a life saver."

"No prob," Alya scanned the area for someone, "There's Nino and Adrien. Come on let's go!"

Reluctantly Marinette let her best friend drag her towards their friends.

* * *

"So Nino are you planning to try win that movie making competition?" Alya asked while the four of them ate lunch.

"Yeah," He sighed, "It's just hard to find some good actors, you know."

"Meh, not really," Alya shrugged, "Do you two know anyone?"

"Well Mylene's good at acting," Marinette suggested, "You could try Juleka and Rose too."

"Maybe, but I've already got Juleka and Rose in. I just need one more person," Nino sighed again, "But yeah, I'll try."

"You need help with anything else Nino?" Adrien raised a brow, making Nino shift in his seat. He knew his friend all too well.

"Well yes..." Nino trailed off, "Mari can you design some costumes?"

"Sure," She smiled, "Anything for a friend in need."

"Alya I need your help editing the script too," Nino said checking it off with his fingers, "And Adrien I need you as an actor."

"Sure," Alya smiled, "As long as it isn't too...you know."

"That's fine with me," Adrien smiled back at his friend, "Just one question what is the movie about?"

"Well it's about Ladybug and Chat Noir, since their the main super heroes of Paris," Nino got a script out of his bag, "It's set in a kinda steampunk setting but I've shown a couple people and they thought it was a good concept. But it's not definite."

Adrein and Marinette gulped. If Nino wanted Adrien to play Chat then his secret identity would be revealed to all their classmates and possibly the judges of the competition.

"Is everything ok dude?" Nino saw his friend looking like he'd just seen an anaconda eat a person whole.

"W-What..." Adrien blinked, "Yeah I just kinda zoned out that's all."

"Are you sure?" Alya studied his expression, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you're Chat."

Adrien gave Marinette a panicked look. '_Act like it was a joke,' she mouthed 'It usually works.'_

"Me! Chat?! As if!" Adrien gave a small laugh. He felt terrible having to lie to his friends like that, but it was only to keep them safe.

"Yeah you're right!" Alya laughed, "Chat's your complete opposite! What was I even thinking!"

Both Marinette and Adrien let out a silent breath of relief as the bell rang.

"Well we'd better get to class," Nino grabbed his bag and walked off with Alya following.

"That was close," Marinette whispered to Adrien.

"Too close," He gave a small smile.

"Are you two love-birds coming to class or what?!" Alya yelled smugly down the hall.

"Alya!" Marinette fumed chasing after her friend as the two boys watched laughing.

"That never gets old," Adrien chuckled as he watched Marinette chase after Alya.

"I know right," Nino chuckled with him, "So you and Marinette huh?"

"You too Nino?" Adrien teased smugly.

"Yes everyone wants you two together, well everyone except Chloe and Lila," Nino stated.

"Well what if I told you might be together?" Adrien hinted.

"Really dude?" Nino's jaw dropped.

Adrien nodded.

"Alya's gonna freak," Nino said going into class after the girls.

"Well she is Mari's best friend," Adrien shrugged.

"True," Nino shrugged as he sat in his seat, "Well time for another boring lesson."

* * *

"Yes! I knew Andre's ice-cream would work!" Alya squealed as Nino told her the good news.

"Well for once your crazy conclusions were right," Nino sighed.

"Hey!" She poked him in the chest playfully, "For your information I'm always right!"

"I know," Nino rubbed the back of his neck, "I still don't believe it though."

"I does feel kinda surreal," Alya replied, "Mari did get an ice-cream that obviously represented Adrien but Adrien got one that looked like Ladybug."

"Yeah how could Mari be his soulmate unless..." Nino trailed off and looked at his girlfriend.

"She's Ladybug!" They both came to the conclusion as it all clicked into place.

"So she's the brave heroine who gave me my miraculous," Alya drifted off for a while.

"That would explain why she's always late, forgets things and even disappears for a while," Nino thought for a while longer.

"So if she's Ladybug, who's Chat?"Alya got out a notebook filled with notes, "It has to be...Ahah!"

"So who's Chat?" Nino looked at the notes, "No way."

"Yes way!" Alya jumped on the spot ecstatic, "I've just gotten the biggest scoop in all of history for the Ladyblog!"

"But what if you're wrong?" Nino looked at her.

"Well I'm gonna ask of course," She smiled, "Plus it would explain why they both looked shocked when I said that at lunch."

"True but I thought Ladybug and Chat Noir didn't show each other their identities," Nino fiddled with his headphones.

"Well there's only one way to find out!" Alya put the notebook in her bag and dragged her reluctant boyfriend towards Marinette's home.

* * *

"So how'd you figure it out?" Marinette sighed as her friends sat there interrogating her.

"The ice-cream," Alya smirked, "Who'd of thought that'd be the only proof you need to find out who Ladybug is?!"

"I knew going to get ice-cream was a mistake," Marinette buried her face in her pillows. 'But then again I wouldn't have found out Adrien was Chat...' She thought, 'No bad Marinette! I shouldn't be thinking this!"

"No girl it wasn't," Alya placed a supportive hand on her shoulder, "I know how important it is to you that no-one knows who you truly are so I won't post it on the Ladyblog."

"Really Alya?" Nino raised a brow earning him a nudge, "What?! I didn't think you wouldn't!"

"Shouldn't you be asking Adrien if he's Cat!" Alya shot back.

"Oh yeah..." Nino trailed off, "Well I'd better go...bye!" He ran off, making sure not to annoy Alya even further or she'd go on a rampage.

"So...Does that mean we can discuss super important matters!?" Alya begged her friend as soon as Nino left.

"Yep," Marinette smiled, "Glad to let you officially meet me Rena Rouge."

Both girls laughed jokingly. It was nice for them to finally have time together with everything being out in the open and not having to hide things from the other.

"But seriously girl," Alya adjusted her glasses, "You, Adrien how'd that happen?"

"Well, I'm not giving all the deets," Marinette teased, "All you need to know is it happened last night."

"You mean you had s-" Alya felt her friend's hand clamp over her mouth.

"God No!" Marinette yelled, "We just told each other the long awaited truth."

"What do you mean by long awaited truth," Alya raised a brow at her friend.

"I can't say unless Adrien's comfortable telling you," Marinette had a sly smile, "However I can't say you were wrong at lunch, and it has something to do with that."

Alya looked at her friend gobsmacked. How long has she been hiding things like this from her? How long has she been so oblivious!

The two girls spent the rest of the evening talking about all they knew about the miraculous, Hawkmoth and even Akumas. The night went well and no-one else knew of Marinette's secret identity except her, Adrien, Nino, Alya and Master Fu (of course). Well so she thought...

* * *

**A/N: A mini skit just for a bit of comedy I guess.**

**Alya: "OH! My! GOD! Adrienette has sailed! My OTP's come true!"**

**Nino: "It's about time," *rolling his eyes* "Those two were so oblivious when it came to other's shipping them."**

**Marinette and Adrien: "Hey!" Glaring at Nino.**

**Alya: "It's true though."**

***All notice me,the writer,watching them.***

**Nino: "So the rest of the plot is?"**

**Me: "Well I'm gonna make Marinette get hurt and Adrien feel a bit of pain and all that shiz."**

**Alya: "You better leave my ship alone! My babies need to be together! I've been waiting so long for this! Do anything and I'll rip your face off!"**

***All look at her shocked***

**Me: "Okay then..."**

**Marinette: "Are you really gonna make me die?"**

**Adrien: "Yeah and are you gonna make me go crazy because of it?"**

**Me: "Hell Nah!" *Rolling eyes* *Whispers to you readers* "Maybe...Nah just kidding!"**

**Alya: *Picks up flip flop* "I heard you! Marinette hold my things."**

***Chases a crying me while the rest laugh***

**Me: "Well see what happens next if I survive to write the next chapter."**

**Hope you enjoyed ;)**

**D.L.D**


	4. Chapter 4

The following day Marinette went to school and everything was normal. Well everything except from the deadly glares she got from Chloe and Lila every time she so much as spoke to Adrien, but that was expected. After all he was the son of Gabriel Agreste, one of Paris' most famous designers, and was a model.

Nino told Marinette what he needed her to do for his film and went over his script with Alya, he also told Adrien that they were doing the first scenes tomorrow. He seemed so excited about his film and kept talking about how this could help kick start his career as a director. The other three just laughed at his sudden severity and enjoyed the afternoon.

But Marinette could feel a pair of olive green eyes glaring at her, as if the owner wanted to obliterate her from the world's surface. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was, she already knew who.

The day dragged on for Marinette until the bell rang and she rushed home. As soon as she got in she received a text.

Unknown number: 'Stay back bitch or else.'

Marinette's heart rate increased as she read the text. She already knew who sent it and why but she wasn't going to get all flustered and upset for something as trivial as a text.

"Don't worry Marinette," Tikki rubbed her cheek against Marinette's, "She can only hurt you with words."

"I know," The girl smiled, "It's just words can sting."

"Just ignore her," Her kwami offered warmly, "We'd all believe you over her and that's what matters."

The girl nodded and then went up to her room to work on some homework. Alya and Adrien wanted to meet her as their alter egos for patrol later so she had to get it done. Groaning, Marinette slumped down in her seat and began to do her homework.

* * *

Ladybug swung from her balcony to meet Chat and Rena Rouge for patrol. Carapace A.K.A Nino was going over his script for his film and Master Fu wouldn't let Marinette take his miraculous unless it was an emergency.

"I don't want you and Chat becoming dependent on the others," He explained carefully, "You two are the keepers of the two most powerful miraculous and if you become dependent on the others Hawkmoth will notice."

Marrinette and Tikki had agreed with him and said no more on the subject, but something else was nagging at Marinette's brain. She knew that Master Fu was hiding something from her. She felt like he knew she was in danger. Nevertheless she shrugged it off and continued through the day without the slightest thought about it.

"Hey guys," She smiled as she met the other two miraculous holders at their usual spot, "So what's the plan for today?"

"Well something's come up," Chat looked at her his eyes filled with concern.

"What do you me-" She then saw when Rena Rouge showed her a text sent by Lila to her and Chat did the same.

"She knows," Rena growled, "I knew I should've broke her arm that one time! She totally deserves it! Jealous little lying-"

"Rena!" Ladybug snapped, mainly in fear, "But how?"

She then felt a buzz as her phone received a text. She pulled it out and read it her face turning pale.

"So what does it say?" Chat looked at her.

Rena looked over her friend's shoulder and gasped as she read the text.

Unknown number: "Stay away from Adrien two-faced bitch or this'll be all over the covers of Paris." There was a picture enclosed with her detransforming from Ladybug and even a voice recording of her saying she's Ladybug.

"That slut," Chat clenched his fists before looking at Ladybug. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she stood stock still, her face covered by her bangs.

"M'lady it's not that bad," He tried to cheer her up putting an arm round her, when his phone buzzed making him freeze for a moment.

He read the text and just looked empty.

"What you too?" Rena crossed her arms and then saw the text, "Holy shit this is bad! We need to go back to one of our houses."

"Let's go to mine," Ladybug croaks, "They don't know who you or Carapace is and we can't go back to Chat's."

"She's right," Chat sighed in defeat.

"That's fine by me," Rena agreed as the three heroes went to Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie.

* * *

Marinette sat in her room with her best-friend and boyfriend, nibbling on a cookie. She didn't want to believe Lila's threat, she wanted to believe it was all a lie, but she had a feeling that she really did know she was Ladybug. Adrien held her close and made her feel safe but deep inside he was terrified on what was to come. He knew Lila wasn't going to just back off if he showed that he clearly wasn't interested and he worried for Marinette.

If Lila was actually blackmailing her and did know she was Ladybug then Marinette would have no choice but to stay away from him and keep her job as one of Paris' saviours. He sighed he couldn't imagine not living without his princess. She was the one shred of sunshine and hope he had in his life since his mother disappeared.

Alya sat at the bluenette's desk and tapped away at her computer. She was deep in thought and was slightly intrigued in the massive history of the miraculous, but for now she had to help her friends out. The three of their secret identities were at stake and if she didn't find a way to help them, Lila would start to dig deeper and possibly find out who the other two heroes were and who was the guardian of the other miraculous.

Alya massaged her temples as she searched the internet for possible ways to say that the pictures were photo-shopped but she had no results after about two hours of searching. By now Marinette was a mess and Adrien was pretty close to breaking too. The only reason he didn't was Marinette. He didn't want her to feel like she was at fault and definitely didn't want her to feel like shit.

"So do you two love-birds have any idea how to make these pictures look fake?" Alya looked at her friends and chuckled as they both blushed a little.

"Have you tried saying they're photo-shopped?" Adrien suggested sheepishly.

"What the fuck do you think I was doing for two fucking hours?!" Alya snapped and then calmed down, "Sorry, I just don't do well under these situations."

The pair looked at the brunette with wide eyes. They'd known her to have a bad temper but this was beyond her usual 'bad temper'. They both sighed as she seemed to have calmed down.

"So?" Alya tapped her fingers on the desk, "We have no way to disprove her."

"I guess," Adrien sighed, "The only option we have left is to do what she says."

"No!" They heard the bluenette say, "There's one thing we could try."

"Which is...?" Adrein trailed off.

"We can take two pictures in the same pose in our normal clothes and the costumes!"The girl exclaimed,"Then we just photo shop them together!"

"Marinette that's brilliant!" Alya smiled going back onto the computer to find some affordable but convincing superhero outfits.

"Thanks Alya," She smiled blushing.

The three of them then spent the rest of the night taking a few photos and then working on their plan of finding out who Hawkmoth was. It was around 2 am when Alya had crashed on the chaise lounge in the bluenette's room, her arms and legs sprawled in all directions while her hair curled around her face. Marinette was cuddling with Adrien in her bed half asleep, half awake. His arms were wrapped around her and she returned the favour. She looked into his green eyes through the darkness.

"Adrien?" She whispered.

"Yes Princess," He grinned as she playfully smacked him.

"Are you afraid of what's coming next?" Her eyes glimmered with tears. He knew what she'd meant but he wasn't going to lie to her just to make her feel better.

"Just a bit," He sighed, "But do you know what makes it easier?"

"No what?" She smiled.

"Knowing your here with me," He kissed her forehead.

"I love you," Marinette yawned her eyelids growing heavy.

"I love you too Princess," Adrien sighed as he fell asleep beside her.

* * *

Their kwamis Trixx, Plagg and Tikki were conducting a meeting on the shelves, as Kwamis don't need as much sleep as humans do, and had plans to tell their chosen more about the miraculous in a few hours.

"Maybe we should contact Wayzz and the others first," Tikki sighed as she paced the shelf.

"And risk losing some valuable time no way!" Plagg folded his arms.

"So what do you suggest Mr I'm so wise and Powerful?!" Trixx glared at him, "According to all of us Tikki and I came up with all the smart ideas, not you!"

"Whatever it's not like you guys understand the world how I do," He turned his back to them.

"Plagg don't be like that!" Tikki put a hand on Plagg's shoulder, but he wouldn't budge, "Please stinky sock?"

"Ugh! "He groaned, "Ok but only for you Sugarcube."

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Tikki folded her arms.

"You called me stinky sock, so I can call you Sugarcube," Plagg retaliated.

"Aw you guys are so cute!" Trixx smiled in awe.

"We aren't!" Tikki pouted, "We're just the complete opposite of the other!"

"Exactly," Trixx winked, "As they say opposites attract."

"Told you Sugarcube," Plagg winked.

"Let's just get this over and done with," Tikki sighed, "But let's get some sleep before we have to wake up our chosen."

"That's one thing we actually agree on," Plagg smirked, "Night Trixx. Same to you Sugarcube."

"That damn black cat," Tikki groaned as she went to sleep.

She could already hear the light breathing of Trixx and the snores of Plagg. All they had to do was get permission from the master and the others.

* * *

Marinette rose at 5 am to get ready for school. She wanted to get ready before the other two woke up and she wanted to have a word with Tikki. She quickly jumped into the shower and got dressed, while being careful not to wake up the others. She let her hair down for a while and went over to her shelf to talk to her kwami. The other two were still asleep but Tikki looked as if she were contemplating something deeply.

"Tikki," Marinette got her kwami's attention, "I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure," Came the wise creature's reply, "What do you want to ask?"

"Well I kinda wanted to know how Lila found out I was Ladybug," Marinette looked concerned, "I was certain that I was careful keeping my secret identity safe but I guess I was a bit silly."

"No you weren't Marinette," Tikki sighed, "She's got a sinister secret."

"What?!" Marinette yelled waking the other two, "We have dirt on her?!"

"H-Huh! Who's there?!" Alya jumped off the chaise lounge, blind without her glasses.

"Marinette?" Adrien sat up, "What are you doing up?"

"Well I was just asking Tikki something and she kinda told me something that could help us get back at Lila," Marinette blushed fidgeting with her fingers.

"Do you mean we have dirt on her?" Alya chuckled.

"Yeah," Marinette gave a small smile.

"But I don't know what her secret is..." Tikki trailed off, "I just wanted to tell you to keep a close eye on her and that we'll tell you all you need to know about the miraculous once we have permission from the master."

"That's great," Adrien smiled, "It does feel kinda weird not knowing where your powers originated from."

"That's true," Alya nodded, "So when do we see the master?"

"We can see him right now if you two hurry up and get ready," Plagg yawned waking up.

"Just ignore him," Trixx whispered to Alya, "He's usually an ass hole when he wakes up."

"I can see that," Alya grimaced as she watched the black kwami help himself to a wedge of Camembert, "I don't get how he's meant to be one of the strongest kwamis."

"To be honest neither do I," Trixx admitted, "But he does take his job seriously, even if he's a little selfish at times."

Alya nodded and then remembered they all had something to do before school.

"Shit," She breathed out as she remembered. She got her spare clothes and snagged the shower before Adrien could. Leaving a confused Adrien and Marinette in Marinette's room, wondering what had her in a hurry...

* * *

**Alya: I'm gonna rip Lila's fake ass weave off!**

**Marinette: Yeah! *Cheering her on.***

**Adrien: Are you guys sure? She is a liar but still...**

**Nino: Dude she threatened to reveal Marinette's identity.**

**Adrien: True. I just thought she'd be like Chloe.**

**Me: What a total spoiled priss!**

***Me, Alya and Marinette collapsing in laughter. Alya high fives me***

**Me: Joking! She's got a nicer side.**

**Alya: So what have you got planned?!**

**Me: Well I'm gonna make Marinette get hurt by an akuma and make all of you suffer!**

**Alya: Say what now?! *Getting a flip-flop***

**Me: I'm sorry! *Crying as I run from her* I'm doing it for the plot okay?!**

**Alya: Plot or no plot it's still wrong! *Chasing me***

**Me: Guess I need to learn how to not piss her off huh? Join us next time for the rest of the story!**

* * *

**Till next,**

**D.L.D**


	5. Chapter 5

Master Fu looked at the four teens in front of him. Nino, Alya, Marinette and Adrien looked back at the old man. He'd known the identities of Ladybug and Chat Noir long before they had even appeared in Paris, but the thing that shocked him was that they both knew who the other was.

"Well," He began, "This is rather surprising, considering you know your identities."

"Yes we know," Marinette blushed, "But that's not why we came here."

"Yes, the master is very aware of that," Wayzz said in a wise not patronising way, "He has been expecting you since yesterday."

"Oh," The bluenette blinked.

"The kwamis told us that we'd learn more about the miraculous if we had your permission," Alya finished for her friend, "I'm Alya by the way."

"Yes," The master nodded, "I know both you and Nino there, Alya. I told Marinette to give you guys your miraculous."

"Wait you told Marinette to give them to us!" Nino looked at the old man, "I never even knew about the miraculous keeper before this..."

"You wouldn't," The old man smiled, "It's my job to remain in plain sight."

"Can we just get on with the story telling!" Plagg whined.

"Plagg!" Adrien looked at his kwami.

"No he's right," Master Fu smiled, "I'll tell you now."

"The history of the miraculous is long and complicated," He began, "Since time has existed the kwamis of the Ladybug and Black Cat have been around. They are like Yin and Yang, they are the other's equal. The kwamis couldn't communicate with humans until an ancient Chinese mage found a way to make them communicate with us through jewels called the miraculous. They also helped the user harness the power of their kwami. The Ladybug miraculous had the ability to create, while the Black Cat miraculous had the power to destroy. The two holders were said to be the others soulmate."

Marinette and Adrien blushed at the final sentence. That was deep.

"I knew it!" Alya smiled as she heard the master confirm her suspicions, "There's no escaping it you two! Adrienette lives!"

"What's Adrienette?" Adrien asked Nino.

"Her ship name for you and Mari," Nino whispered, "She's been talking about it non-stop."

"Um guys?" Marinette got their attention, "We don't have much time and we still have to hear what the master has to say."

"Oh yeah," Adrien rubbed the back of his neck.

"My bad," Nino shrugged.

"Whoops!" Alya smiled, "I got a little carried away."

"As I was saying," The master gave a kind smile, "Their the other's soulmate. Then not long after the next five miraculous, that weren't as powerful as the first two but still powerful, were made. This included the Fox, Bee, Moth, Peacock and Turtle miraculous. Then the next set were created for the twelve were created for the zodiac animals: Pig, Rooster, Dog, Monkey, Goat, Snake, Horse, Rabbit, Dragon, Ox, Tiger and Mouse. They were the weaker of the set, but still important."

"However the miraculous sometimes fell into the wrong hands, like Hawmoth's case, and forced the kwami to do what they bid," Master Fu sighed, "But that's enough of the sad things. I wanted to tell you that there's a book on this that Marinette gave me. it holds all the information you need, just visit any time."

"We will," Marinette smiled as all four of them got their bags and bid Master Fu goodbye.

* * *

The bell rang indicating the start of the school day and Marinette held onto Alya. She didn't want to hold on to Adrien because of Lila's threat and also because she wasn't sure if their backup plan would work.

"What with you today?" Alya looked at her friend as they walked in to class.

"Last night," She mumbled.

"Oh yeah," Alya chuckled at her ignorance, "Don't worry it'll work out."

"I hope it does," Marinette sighed as she watched Lila trying to talk to Adrien before Miss Bustier comes in.

She sat in her seat and tried to sketch some designs to try and take her mind off everything that had happened to her over the past few days. She manage to sketch a little hat before Miss Bustier came in.

"Good morning class," She smiled, "Today we'll be doing some drama after lunch so you'd better prepare. This morning though we'll do some English."

...**After class**...

Marinette sighed as she an Alya decided to listen to some music during break. It was a tradition that they usually did everyday, however today just seemed like too much to the bluenette.

"Girl you need to relax," Alya gave her a hug, "All this thinking isn't good."

"I know," She sighed, "It's just hard right now."

Alya nodded. She understood where her friend was coming from and knew that she just needed some time to adjust. Then an idea came to her.

"So why don't we throw a party!" Alya smirked at her friend.

"What?!" Marinette blinked at her friend, "How could we? We don't have anywhere to throw it."

"Well I might know a place," Alya smiled knowingly, "So you in?"

"Yeah!" She smiled back, "So who are we inviting?"

* * *

Marinette walked with Alya back to Alya's house. They had a lot to plan for the weekend with only a few days to plan and prepare for a party for more or less their whole class. On the way to Alya's they stopped off at Marinette's to get some baked treats and the bluenette's night things, they also had to tell her parents that she was staying over at Alya's.

By the time they got to Alya's it was 5 pm. Both girls went straight to the brunette's room and began to plan for the party.

"We should totally have Nino DJ," Alya squealed.

"We should," Marinette smiled. It was no secret that Nino was a pro at DJing and knew the best beats of the time.

"I can design invites!" Marinette smiled, "Or just one and send it as a mass text."

"That's perfect!" Alya smiled and then went over to a drawer and opened it, "We also need these."

Marinette looked at her friend in disbelief as she had a bunch of alcohol, money and condoms.

"Really Alya?" The bluenette looked at her friend, "I don't think anyone's planning on getting drunk and then fucking the night away."

"Oh trust me a bunch of us are," Alya winked, "Plus don't act like you and Adrien don't cuddle."

"Yeah," Marinette pouted, "Key word _cuddle _not fuck."

"True but it's still all the same," Alya teased, "And don't act like you don't want to."

"Alya!" Marinette playfully slapped her friend, blushing, "Plus we don't have anywhere to throw it, remember?"

"We do actually," Alya smirked, "That's what the money's for. I can rent out somewhere."

Marinette just stared blankly at her friend. She was the definition of a party animal and was definitely out of control. No wonder she hooked up with Nino. She wouldn't be surprised if they did things when she locked them in the cage as Ladybug and accidentally left them there.

"Ok," Marinette sighed seeing the kwamis looking discomforted, "Can we talk about things other than that now?"

"Why it's not like it won't happen..." Then Alya remembered the kwamis and her little sisters that were probably eavesdropping on them right now, "Yeah we should."

"So who should we invite?" Marinette thought trying to make the conversation more casual.

"Well Rose, Juleka, Alix, Mylene, Ivan, Nathaniel, Max, Kim...well everyone really," Alya shrugged.

"Even Chloe and Lila?" Marinette looked at her friend.

"Well we might as well or we'll be just as bad as them," Alya sighed, "Plus it's a chance to get Lila back. You've been glaring daggers at her, and her you."

"W-What!" Marinette stuttered, "I-I haven't!"

"Girl trust me it's understandable," Alya chuckled hugging her friend, "Now let's get on with those preparations!"

* * *

Nino and Adrien were hanging out at the park. They both decided to let the girls do their own thing when they said they were having a sleepover. Usually the guys would insist on joining them, but right now they wanted what the girls were doing to be a surprise. It wasn't often they were this secretive and usually they told them straight away, but right now they were keeping their distance.

"I wonder what the girls are doing..." Nino sighed relaxing on a bench.

"You don't think they're gonna get payback do you?" Adrien raised a brow smiling. Both teens burst out laughing.

"That's the best one yet dude!" Nino slapped his thigh, "Of course they are! Plus I think they're doing something else..."

"Like what?" Adrien looked at his friend.

"Well knowing Alya and how bummed Mari's been looking recently it has something to do with alcohol, music and beds," Nino pondered a bit longer.

"You mean a house party?" Adrien sighed at his friend, "Well that's what I'm thinking from what you've just said."

"Probably," Nino shrugged, "Alya saves most of her babysitting cash for that sort of stuff, so probably."

Adrien chuckled as his friend scrolled through his phone for a decent song to listen to. Then his phone buzzed. He took it out and saw he had a new text from Marinette.

"Hey Nino I just got a text from Mari," He looked at his friend.

"Well, what does it say?!" Nino grabbed his friend's phone and read the text, "Well guess you were right, they're throwing a house party."

"Well that's something to look forward to," Adrien smiled already thinking about the how Marinette and Alya were gonna pull it off in a few days.

"Definitely dude," Nino looked at the time on his phone, "Shit. I gotta go, see you for patrol later today."

"Yeah see you around," Adrien sighed as he spotted Lila approaching him.

Just when things were looking good for the day...

* * *

Ladybug and Rena Rouge went to meet Carapace and Chat Noir at their usual meeting place. Both of the males were grinning as they spotted the females approaching.

"What's up with you two?" Ladybug looked at the both of them.

"Yeah if I didn't know any better I'd say we're turning you on," Rena chuckled as she high-fived Ladybug.

"Well, I know bugaboo already has me turned on," Chat joked making Carapace laugh as well.

"Ok I think that's enough joking about," Ladybug stopped laughing still smiling, "We need to at least patrol for half an hour each night."

"Yeah she's right," Rena chuckled winking at Carapace, "But we can do that later."

"Well you two sure do seem in a flirty mood," Chat grinned as he and Ladybug walked ahead of Carapace and Rena.

"Yeah we had a bit of fun earlier," Ladybug giggled, "I can't wait for the weekend!"

"Oh and why, M'lady?" Chat raised a brow.

"I'm not telling you, Kitty," She kissed his cheek, "You'll just have to wait and see!"

"Fine," He chuckled, "But only for you M'lady." He then heard someone screaming, presumably female, and rushed off in that direction leaving a confused Ladybug, Rena Rogue and Carapace.

* * *

Lila smirked as she watched Chat Noir rush over to her. She'd paid two guys to pretend to rob her so she could lure Chat there and make sure Marinette would know not to mess with her.

As soon as the actors saw Chat they ran off and left the girl with the superhero.

"Are you ok?" Chat asked, not really too concerned.

"Yes," Lila sighed as she acted like she'd just seen Chat,"It's just so annoying that they think they can rob you cause you're young and female."

"Ok, well as long as you're safe," Chat was about to walk off when the girl grabbed him by the wrist. She knew the other three heroes weren't too far behind, so she had to act fast.

"I just wanted to say thanks," She smiled at him, "It's not everyday a girl gets saved by the famous Chat Noir."

"I'm just doing my job," Chat smiled weakly, he knew how dangerous this girl was, "Now I have to go."

Before he could react she kissed him full on the lips. This was wrong and Chat knew it, he pulled away instantly but he was too late. His three comrades stood there mouths opened in shock. But the look of betrayal, or maybe anger, on _her_ face was enough to show she was disappointed.

"Chat?" Rena looked at them both, "With Lila Rossi?"

"Whoa," Carapace just stared.

"Well, I'm tired right now," Ladybug began, her voice bland, "I'll see you all for patrol tomorrow."

The rest nodded and she swung off towards Alya's. Marinette knew she should've taken that better, but she couldn't. It felt like she was split in two. One side knew it wasn't Chat's fault, but the other just wanted to blame him.

"Don't take it like that Marinette," Tikki rubbed her cheek against the bluenette's, "You know Lila made it look like that. Adrien wouldn't do that to you, let alone Chat."

"You're right Tikki," Marinette sniffed, "Let's go to bed. We've got a long day tomorrow."

Agreeing that kwami snuggled against her owner's neck as she went to sleep. Marinette feel asleep soon after, dreaming of the sweet smells that filled her parent's bakery and the softness of the fabrics she used to make her designs.

* * *

**Alya: I told you not to fuck with their relationship!**

**Me: I didn't! I just added a little tension!**

**Alya: Oh that's it! *Grabs a frying pan*.**

**Marinette: Alya maybe that's a bit too far...**

**Alya: No it's perfect.**

**Adrien: Maybe you should put that down.**

**Nino: Yeah I'm with them this time.**

***Alya Raises frying pan above my head*.**

**Me: Please don't hit more or I'll make their situation worse!**

**Alya: Fine! I won't hurt you.**

**Me: Well join us next time for-**

**Lila: For me getting Adrien and Marinette becoming a jealous cow!**

***I nod at Alya to hit her with the frying pan* Bang!**

**Nino: That's gonna hurt.**

**Me: Well it's not our problem! **

* * *

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Just a few things I wanna go over. Every Thursday or Friday, I'll try to update. Also I'll do the dreams in first person and then revert the story back into third. **

**Hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

_'Where am I?' I look at myself and see that I'm Ladybug. That's weird, I swear I was just with Tikki in Alya's room. I look around me and then see that I'm in an isolated area. There wasn't a soul to be seen._

_"Hello?!" I call out, "Is anyone there?!"_

_"Well look who's woken up," I saw Lila step out of the shadows smirking, "Our wittle Ladybug's lost is she? Well maybe we can help her. Right Chat?"_

_I became paralyzed in shock as my partner, friend and love interest steps out of the shadows, his green eyes bright. He wouldn't betray me right? He was probably just manipulating her to save me. Yeah, he wouldn't betray me. But the look on his face said otherwise._

_"Tighten her restraints," Lila ordered. It was then I noticed I was shackled to a wall. My wrists hurt and my ankles were throbbing. Oh this bitch is gonna pay when I get out of this! Chat then did as she said and went back to where he was._

_"Ch...Chat?!" I say still shocked, "W-why are you helping her?!"_

_"Because he's mine!" Lila hissed, "As long as I'm around he'll never love you like he does me!"_

_"You're lying!" I spat clenching my fists and then began to cry, "Chat please don't do this! We're friends!"_

_"End it," Lila gave a sadistic smile as he approached me with his baton._

_"I'm sorry M'lady," He said softly as his baton came to contact with my head and I screamed._

* * *

Marinette sat up in bed and instantly gasped. 'It was just a dream,' Marinette sighed mentally before Tikki comes over to me. Alya was now back in her room and was asleep, Trixx curled up at her neck. Marinette sighed before looking at her kwami's concerned face.

"What's up Tikki?" Marinette knew that her kwami already knew.

"Marinette did you just have a nightmare?" The red kwami eyed her.

"No," Marinette pouted, "Why would you think that?"

"Because you were screaming for the past hour," Tikki sighed, "Marinette you know what happened earlier wasn't his fault."

"I know..." The bluenette sighed, "I just can't get the image from my head." It was the truth. The teen couldn't stop thinking of that moment and she most certainly got angered every time she thought of it. It took everything she had not to find that two-faced bitch and pound her face in.

"I understand," Tikki hugged her chosen, "But you need to act as if it didn't phase you, if you do she'll see it as a weakness and it'll get worse."

"I guess..." The teen sighed, "It's just...-ugh forget it."

"Just remember to trust Adrien," Tikki yawned, "If she sees a divide she'll use it against you. And don't let it phase you."

"Yes ma'am," She gave a tiny salute making them both giggle, "Now let's try and get some sleep before we have to go to school."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Tikki smiled nuzzling her chosen's cheek.

* * *

***Beep Beep Beep***

"Marinette!" Alya shook her friend as her alarm clock went off, "Get your lazy ass up or we'll be late for school!"

"Hmm," Marinette grumbled, "Five more minutes! Please!"

"Five more minutes my back foot!" Alya took the duvet off her friend, "We have a party to plan and a bitch to ruin!"

"Fine!" The bluenette rose from her slumber and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, "Happy now?!"

"Yes!" Alya smiled, "Now we've got two hours to get ready for school and with your clumsiness we're gonna need all of it."

The bluenette groaned as her friend then dragged her off the sofa bed and helped her get ready for school.

* * *

Adrien sighed as he woke up. Last night's sleep wasn't great and he wasn't feeling his best either. Plagg came up to him looking concerned.

"You can't keep beating yourself up for this kid," The kwami sighed, "It wasn't your fault it was that no good lying little-"

"Plagg it wasn't," Adrien shook his head, "I should've just left when she grabbed me."

"Seriously?" Plagg rolled his eyes, "It's not your fault! It's Lila's. But I told you that ladies come with problems, you should've just stuck with being single or with cheese. Speaking of which where's my breakfast?!"

"Ok, ok," The blonde chuckled at his kwami's greediness, "Let's go get you that cheese."

He then did his usual daily routine and went down to get some breakfast.

* * *

Marinette stayed with Alya as they bell rang for the start of school. She just wanted to avoid Adrien for a while, and Lila, so she could cool down before she could explode. She had made sure to stay with Alya at all times and to act like she was doing something important if Adrien or Lila comes up to her. She wasn't chancing going psycho for the day and definitely wasn't in the mood to bitch-slap anyone.

As she and Alya walked into class she spotted the dreaded brunette talking to Chloe and then receiving a glare from both. She just followed Alya to her seat and acted as if she were practising her designs, when in reality she was fuming. Alya tapped her on the shoulder and grinned at when she looked up.

"I have the perfect plan for them," She produced a piece of paper, "Here."

The blue-haired teen then skimmed over the paper before smiling, "It's good but are you sure? We could get in a lot of trouble for this."

"Hell, I'm sure! I heard you last night," Alya hugged her, "Plus you're my bestie and no-one messes with either of us."

"W-what?!" Marinette blushed, "How much did you hear exactly?"

"Enough," Alya adjusted her glasses, "Now lets-"

"Good morning class," Ms Bustier came into the classroom a smile on her face, "Today we'll be picking up from yesterday, so everyone turn to page 123."

The class groaned as they got out their history books and found the page they were on. No-one enjoyed history in Marinette's class, it seemed to drag on. However the best lessons were when they were learning about the French Revolution.

"We'll talk later," Alya sighed as she began reading.

"Yeah," Came the soft reply.

...**After Class**...

Alya and Marinette were going through Marinette's sketchbook, when Chloe and Sabrina came up to them. Sabrina was nice and nerdy, but don't let her sugar-coated nature fool you, she could be just as bad as Chloe. Chloe on the other hand didn't hide her bitchy ways and looked as if she was about to blow up a storm.

"Dupain-Cheng!" The blonde girl screeched, "You're so gonna pay!"

Both girls looked up from the sketchbook and watched as the raging blonde and timid ginger came up to them.

"What did I do now?!" Marinette groaned.

"She's probably just being bitchy again," Alya whispered making them both giggle, "You know what she's like." The bluenette nodded and then fixed her attention on the blonde.

"Ok Chloe," She sighed, "I don't know what I've done, but can you just leave me alone!"

"Please," The blonde rolled her eyes, "You know perfectly well what you did! You ruined my fucking image."

"What image," Alya muttered, "I thought she didn't have one..."

"Do you wanna go bitch?!" Chloe snapped her attention to the pissed brunette.

"Why not?" Alya shrugged, "It's not like you'll beat my ass. You're scared of chipping a nail."

Both girls glared at the other and then suddenly leaped on the other, attracting a crowd. Marinette sighed as she watched her friend and the blonde fight. Punches were thrown, slaps slapped and kicks kicked and the fight still continued. Students were now recording it on their phones and the crowd was getting bigger, it wouldn't be long until...

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alya Cesaire and Chloe Bourgeois!" Ms Mendeleiev shouted pushing through the crowd of teens, "To the principal's office immediately!"

"But Ms-" Marinette began.

"I don't wanna hear it!" The teacher stayed firm, "Office now!"

All three girls bowed their heads in shame and went towards the principal's office. Marinette felt a hand grab her wrist.

"Ok we all know that wasn't your fault," Adrien smiled at her, "What happened?"

"Nothing," Marinette sighed as she saw him give her a look, "What?!"

"Marinette I've known you for a while now," Adrien chuckled, "I can tell when you're lying. What really happened and what's bothering you?"

"Fine," She pouted and crossed her arms, "Chloe was mad and said something about me 'ruining her image' and then Alya said something and it started a fight."

The blonde just blinked at her explanation, "Ok I'm totally clueless when it comes to this stuff, so I'm just gonna say that you should go to the principal."

"Well I was until you stopped me!" Marinette snapped, almost laughing at his reaction, before heading to the office, "We'll talk later. See you around."

"Sure," Adrien went off to talk with Nino.

'Lila hasn't bothered me at all today. Maybe I should take Tikki's advice,' Marinette smiled, 'It seems to work most of the time.'

* * *

Adrien sighed as he closed his locker. When Marinette, Alya and Chloe had returned to class the three of them looked as if they had cried. Chloe looked the worst with her eyeliner smudged and one of her cheeks bruised from the fight. Marinette and Alya didn't look too good either, with Alya having broken glasses and a busted lip, while Marinette's eyes were red and her cheeks puffy. Then as if to make his life worse, Lila wouldn't stop pestering him all day and he was pretty sure Marinette was still was upset about what happened last night.

"Cheer up kid," Plagg whispered to him from his collar, "Mari's not upset with you, it's Lila she's mad at."

"I know," Adrien sighed yet again, "I wonder what she was crying about though. It couldn't have been about getting a detention."

"You're right something does seem off," Plagg sighed, "But I'm too hungry to think. Speaking of food-"

"Adrien!" The two were interrupted by the very female Adrien tried to avoid all day. She was like a boomerang always coming back.

"Hi Lila," Adrien said calmly, "What are you doing here? School ended half-an-hour ago."

"Well I was busy in the library, but I forgot something in my locker," She smiled lying. She'd actually been all over the school looking for Adrien. She had to make sure he didn't speak to Marinette as she knew they'd make up and all her chances of making him hers would be gone.

"Well it was nice seeing you," Adrien forced a smile, which wasn't hard, and began to walk away.

"You too," Lila called after him, "I'll see you around?"

"Yeah," He said still faking happiness, before leaving the room.

"Oh don't worry you will," The olive green-eyed brunette smiled once he was out of earshot.

* * *

Marinette groaned as she slumped down at her desk working on her designs for Nino's movie. She made a white off the shoulder top, leather corset, ruffled denim skirt, cap and gloves for the lead female; a shirt, blue waistcoat, stripped trousers and goggles for the lead male and she then made other outfits for the extras and other characters. She was a quarter of the way through and still had days' worth of work. Tikki helped by giving her pep talks and ideas and together they managed to get by contently.

Just as she finished the last stitch on a top she heard a tap at her window. 'I wonder who's visiting me now?' She thought as she went to her window, 'Might be Alya wanting to check on me.' Once she reached her window she spotted those emerald green eyes she'd recognise anywhere.

"Chat?" She opened her window, "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk, ok?" He said climbing into her room.

"Oh," Marinette blinked before heading back to her desk, "So what do you wanna talk about?" She already knew what it was about. She knew he noticed her weird behaviour and the fact that she was crying after class. Tikki's words rang in her head: "Just remember to trust Adrien."

"You already know what it's about," Chat sighed, "But I'm not going to pressure you to tell me." He was always the gentleman. Marinette took in a deep breath.

"It's not you,"Marinette nearly face-palmed at how she started,"It's not about last night either. It's just...I don't even know! I feel like nothing makes sense anymore! And all the stuff that's been happening recently, with Lila and the threats...I just feel like shit ok?"

She felt two strong warm arms around her. He was hugging her and she just noticed that she was crying. She sniffled as she hugged him back and then let go to go back to her work.

"Hey!" Chat whined, "That's the first hug I've gotten in days!"

"Well too bad Chaton," She giggled as she stitched, "I'm busy right now."

"You're no fun," He sighed, "So is it true about you ruining Chloe's image?"

"Of course not!" She fumed chucking a piece of fabric at him. He just laughed. He loved watching her reactions to his teasing.

The two spent the rest of the night talking and getting things done, not long after it was time for Chat to go.

"So what happens at school?" Marinette said as she opened her window.

"I guess we entertain Lila," Chat groaned remembering the olive green eyed brunette,"If she thinks we hate each other I think we'll be fine."

"Great," Marinette smiled sarcastically, "Night Chaton."

"Night Princess," Chat grinned before clambering through her window and disappearing into the Parisian night.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Alya: Yes you made them make up and let me beat one of the two bitches asses!**

**Me: Well you are a bad ass so...**

**Nino: Wait my girlfriend's a bad ass and I'm not?**

**Me: Nope! xD but you're cool.**

**Nino: That's fine with me.**

**Alya: What about Mari and Adrien?**

**Me: Well Mari's a sweet designer and kinda reminds me of myself.**

**Marinette: Well that's nice, I guess.**

**Me: Hey! I can make you die! Remember that!**

**Alya: Don't you dare!**

**Me: Fine! Urgh you're no fun! And Adrien's and adorable yet flirtatious Cinnamon roll.**

**Adrien: That's fine by me as long as Lila's not a yandere or anything...**

**Me: Oh did I forget to mention I might make her a yandere? My bad!**

**Alya: That's it! *Grabs a frying pan* Get back here you little shit!**

**Me: Why does this always happen to me! See you next time,**

**D.L.D**


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the week passed quickly for Marinette. She decided to just stay at home instead of Alya's and had spent most of her time after school doing homework, making Nino's costumes, planning the party with Alya and patrolling as Ladybug at night. But today was Saturday and she was almost finished with Nino's costumes and was going to her and Alya's house party that evening. She had to be there at 3 pm because they needed to set up and Alya wanted to go over their plan.

She sighed in content as she looked through her wardrobe for something to wear. They planned for everyone to wear masks and to have a code name for when they got in, so if anything did happen, they'd only know with who once midnight came. She decided to wear a black off the shoulder dress with a skirt littered with patches of red, giving it marbleised effect and red heels. The skirt went up to her knee and was tight fitted showing off her curves. She had a red mask and hesitated to put it on.

"It'll be fine," Tikki reassured, "The magic of the suit keeps your identity hidden. No-one will think you're Ladybug."

"Oh," Marinette blinked, "That's fine then. I guess."

She then put on her mask and put on some pink lip gloss and blush. Then she styled her hair in a side-braid, put on a black velvet choker necklace and sprayed some perfume on herself. She grabbed her black clutch and then put her keys, phone and some money inside of it. Once she was finished getting ready, she went downstairs to her parents' bakery to get some pastries for the party. It wasn't a secret that all of her class enjoyed her parents' baked goods, so she'd make sure she'd stock for the night.

"Oh Marinette you look gorgeous!" Her mum, Sabine, hugged her.

"Thanks maman," Marinette blushed, "Have you and dad finished the pastries?"

"Yes," She smiled, "They're in a few boxes on the counter. Make sure you don't run into trouble."

"I won't," Marinette giggled picking up the boxes, "I'll be fine. See you later!"

"See you later!" Both of her parents called back.

She then opened the door to the bakery and went outside. Alya was waiting in a uber at the corner of the street.

"Come on girl!" She called her friend over to the car, "We've got a party to prepare!"

The bluenette nodded and carefully put the boxes of pastries and baked goods into the car.

"Let's go!" Alya instructed the driver and they were on their way to the place Alya had rented out.

* * *

Marinette smiled as she saw how well they'd set up the place for the party. Alya had a bunch of wine and shot glasses out, as well as the drinks themselves, on the counter.

"What?!" She looked at her best friend when she got the drinks out, "I was planning to play truth or dare and never have I ever with a twist! Hell we could even play kiss, marry, kill!"

"I guess..." Marinette hesitated, "But I'm not getting drunk or anything."

"That's fine by me," The brunette smiled.

She was wearing a low cut dress with a black and white top and plaid orange and black skirt. The skirt went up to her mid thigh and had a belt that was laced up and had the same pattern as the skirt. She had white thigh highs on and an orange, white and black mask. Her lipstick was red and she had some mascara on. Her hair was in a wild ponytail but didn't have white tips. Like Tikki had told Marinette the magic of the miraculous just made her look like a normal person, and not Rena Rouge or any of the other heroes.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm itching to just start this thing earlier," Alya said going through her phone.

"Yeah but we've only got an hour till everyone comes," Marinette sighed.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Marinette said going to the door.

"It's probably Nino," Alya sighed picking up a baked good, "I asked him to DJ."

"Oh cool then," Marinette opened the door to find the guy dressed in all green with a green mask, "Sporting the heroes too?" She raised a brow at her friend.

"Why not?" He shrugged and then spotted Alya munching on a macaroon, "Yes! You brought the goods!" Nino loved Marinette's parents' baked goods and to be honest he went there everyday to get some cookies and macaroons.

"Of course I did," Marinette laughed letting him inside and then shutting the door, "It's a party and it'll give them business."

"You're damn right it will," Alya mumbled while eating her macaroons, "They're like tasting angel's wings."

"Alya!" Marinette blushed, "Anyway Nino you should set up before trying anything or you'll forget. And Alya stop eating the macaroons or there'll be none left!"

"Fine!" Alya huffed eating one more, "But don't blame me when I bitch at you!"

"That's fine with me," Marinette laughed, "Now let's see who's coming."

* * *

Lila looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had a plain orange tight fitted dress on that showed some cleavage and had a white ribbon going around the waste. She wore black heels and had orange lipstick and some mascara on. Her hair was styled into a bun and she wore a black mask. She smiled as she looked at herself. 'This will surely catch Adrien's attention,' She smirked thinking about Marinette.

Her phone then buzzed snapping her from her thoughts. It was a message from Alya asking if she was still coming. Honestly, Lila was pretty surprised Marinette and Alya invited her to their gig, but that didn't mean she'd let her guard down. She knew they were up to something and it wouldn't be good for her. She replied to the text.

**Lila: Yeah I'll be there at six.**

She then got her handbag and called an uber. Tonight she'd get rid of the number one threat to her relationship with Adrien.

* * *

At around 5:30 pm, everyone started to arrive. First it was Sabrina as Miraculer, she was dressed in a black all in one suit and black mask, her suit was littered with the symbols for the five heroes and her hair was pink. Next was Adrien, as Cat Noir (As a joke). Then it was Kim, Max and Alix. Kim was Dark Cupid, Max was Gamer and Alix, Bunix. Then Chloe, as Queen B, Nathaniel, as Evillustrator, Luka as Silencer, Kagami as Riposte and Lila as Volpina. Then last but not least, were Juleka as Reflecta, Rose as Princess Fragrance, Mylene as Horrificator, and Ivan as Stone Heart. All of the class were there by six and then Alya started to go crazy.

"Truth or Dare everyone!" She yelled and everyone sat in a circle in the living room, "Okay so here's what we do. We'll do two rounds. You ask the person to your right truth or dare, and whoever doesn't answer a truth, or does a dare drinks a glass of wine. If you get drunk beyond standing straight you're out."

"Is that all?!" Kim laughed, "That's light."

"Well duh!" Alix grinned, "She's saving the best till last. Aren't you Alya?!"

"Exactly!" Alya smiled triumphantly, "Now let's start. Mari, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," The bluenette smiled.

"Ok then," Alya smirked a glint in her eye, "Why did you choose to wear that dress today?"

"Weak!" Kim, Alix and Nino coughed.

"W-well um..." Marinette hesitated, she thought about how she could change the words a little, "Because I wanted to impress someone."

A bunch of ooh's went around the room.

"Who?" Alya badgered.

"I can't say only one question per truth," Marinette grinned at her friend. Alya groaned and the game continued. Ivan, Mylene, Rose, Chloe and Lila all took a drink on the first round. Then came the second round. Marinette ended up taking a drink that time, she wasn't going to strip down in front of everyone, and so did Adrien, Juleka, Luka, Kagami, Nathaniel and Sabrina.

"Never have I ever!" Alya squealed, "This one's my favourite, well after kiss, marry, kill. Which I give a twist for house parties."

"Great," Marinette sighed, "This is going to end well..."

"I'll go first!" Alya yelled, "Ok. Never have I ever kissed someone."

Nearly everyone in the room drank except Lila, Rose, Juleka, Sabrina, Nathaniel and Max.

"Okay next is Mari," Alya smirked.

"Never have I ever..." Marinette pondered, "Had sex."

The whole room stared at her in shock but never the less Chloe, Alix, Kim, Lila, Alya and Nino took a drink.

"You guys aren't virgins?!" Rose looked in shock at the six who drank.

"Yeah," Kim rubbed the back of his neck.

"Same here," Alix shrugged.

"What about you Chloe and Lila?" Alya pressed, "We all already know that me and Nino bang all the time."

"Um..." Chloe stammered turning red.

"I was raped," Lila lied and giving a shudder. She didn't want anyone knowing that she actually did do it willingly with a guy none of them knew.

"Oh you poor thing!" Rose hugged her.

"Thanks," Lila gave a soft smile. Most of the room gave her small smiles but only Alya, Sabrina, Chloe, Nino, Adrien and Marinette knew she was lying. They hid it well though and didn't say a thing.

"Nino's turn," Alya chuckled.

"Never have I ever had a crush on Ladybug or Cat Noir," Nino smirked.

The whole room took a drink. A bunch of teens all over Paris had a crush on one of it's first two heroes. Marinette blushed at the result and so did Adrien, after all it was their alter egos Nino had mentioned.

* * *

The game continued until there were only ten left for kiss, marry, kill. Alya, somehow, was still able to play and so was Nino, Marinette, Adrien, Luka, Kagami, Alya, Lila, Chloe, Kim, Nathaniel and Max.

"The rest of you guys can watch if you want," Alya shrugged, "But you can do whatever."

The rest of them then went off to the table covered in food and most importantly, Marinette's parents' baked goods. The ten of them chuckled as the others pushed and shoved each other to get a pastry or sweet treat. Most of them fell over or stumble before even getting there. Alya was right to say they were drunk beyond the point of standing.

"Let's start this then!" Chloe snapped, "Otherwise those fat pigs are gonna eat all the food!"

"That's true," Alya sighed adjusting her mask, "Ok. The twist I add to this is that you have to kiss the person you'd kiss, be locked in a closet for seven minutes with the person you'd marry and ignore the person you'd kill until the game finishes."

"Wow you did save the best till last," Kim chuckled drunkenly. By now they were all drunk and could do things that they'd regret the next day.

"Let's start then," Kagami suggested, "It's not long till eleven. And then we'll have an hour till the mask reveal thing, though we all still know who everyone is."

"Yeah..." Alya agreed, "Chloe. Nathaniel, Luka and...Kim."

"I'd kill Nathaniel, Kiss Luka and Marry Kim I guess," Chloe shuddered, "But they're all not my type anyway."

The room was filled with oohs and Chloe realised she had to kiss Luka and then be locked in a closet with Kim for seven minutes. Both closing their eyes tightly, Luka and Chloe pecked the other on the lips and then both ended up saying ew, then Chloe was locked in the closet with Kim.

"Okay while those two are in there," Alya rubbed her hands together, "Nino me, Marinette and Lila."

"Well I'd kill Lila, no offence," Nino smiled.

"None taken," Lila smiled back.

"Kiss Marinette and marry you," Nino finished.

Nino then kissed Marinette who nearly fainted from shock and took Alya to the closet letting Chloe and Kim out. From the looks of it they might of shared a few kisses but what happened in the closest stayed there.

Then it was Lila's turn she chose to kill Kim, kiss Nathaniel and Marry Luka; Kim chose to kill Kagami, kiss Lila and marry Chloe; Alya chose to kill Kim, kiss Adrien and marry Nino; Kagami chose to kill Kim, kiss Adrien and marry Luka; Nathaniel chose to kill Chloe, kiss Kagami and marry Marinette; Luka chose to kill Lila, kiss Marinette and marry Kagami; Adrien chose to kill Chloe, kiss Kagami and marry Marinette and Marinette chose to kill Nathaniel, kiss Luka and marry Adrien.

Out of all the results the final results were Adrien and Marinette liked each other best and so did Alya and Nino, Chloe and Kim and Kagami and Luka. This left Lila and Nathaniel as 'singletons' as Alya and Chloe smiled. By now they were all drunk and had lost all sense of their saneness.

Feeling hungry, the group of ten joined the others in the kitchen to get some food. When they got in there they were in for a surprise...

* * *

**A/N:**

**Alya: Yes! You made us play drinking games!**

**Nino: Well it wouldn't be one of your parties without drinking.**

**Alya: True... Oh and you made Marinette and Adrien get together yet again,though it's no surprise really.**

**Me: Jeez do you guys ever shut up and leave me alone.**

**Alya: Nope. Now are you gonna continue with the party scene.**

**Me: What do you think?**

**Alya: Hell yeah!**

**Me: Exactly.**

**Marinette: Wait so are you gonna make us find something-**

**Me: No spoilers! Imma do a double update today so spill nothing.**

**Adrien: Fine but we can't make promises for her. *Points at Alya***

**Alya: You're gonna make them find-**

***Puts hand over her mouth***

**Me: Join us next time.**

**Till next,**

**D.L.D**


	8. Chapter 8

The ten teens gasped as they saw Mylene and Ivan on the counter, sucking the other's face off. The ten who were playing kiss, marry, kill shuddered. This was kinda weird to see.

"Hey!" Chloe yelled,"People have gotta put food on there! I.E. Me!"

"W-what?!" Mylene gasped as she saw nine shocked and one angry face," Ivan..."

"What?" He saw the other ten,"Shit."

"Sorry guys," Mylene blushed moving from underneath Ivan,"We didn't think you'd finish that quickly..."

"It's fine," Adrien smiled.

"It's not!" Chloe and Lila burst out causing the others to give them a look.

"What?" Lila shrugged.

"For once I agree with the lying brunette," Chloe sighed,"It's unsanitary and fucking disgusting! I'm gonna go find something _decent_ to eat."

"Same here," Lila flipped her hair over her shoulder walking into the living room,"I'm not eating something that touched that counter."

Both girls left the room and so did Mylene and Ivan leaving a confused eight wondering what the fuck just happened. Alya and Marinette's stomachs grumbled.

"Fuck it!" Marinette grumbled heading to the counter and getting some food from the cupboards,"I'm hungry and I'd rather eat off a counter that someone fucked on than starve."

"Same here," Alya got out some pots and pans,"Anyone else gonna starve?"

"No!" They all agreed. So they began getting ready to cook something when they all realised something.

"Guys were at a party," Marinette blinked,"Why are we cooking food?"

"Cause we're hungry silly!" Alya laughed and then it hit her.

"Shit," Nino ran into the living room hoping some baked goods were left.

"I smell something nice..." Nathaniel left the kitchen next with Kim.

"I do too," Luka left leaving the other four in the kitchen.

They all stood there for a moment trying to process what just happened before feeling the alcohol hit them.

"We're drunk aren't we," Adrien groaned.

"We sure are!" Alya winked,"Now lets get that food before they finish it all I'm starving!"

Marinette and Adrien laughed at her as she half staggered half ran into the living room pushing past anyone who stood between her and the food.

* * *

Marinette woke up and groaned. Her head was pounding and she didn't feel her best. Before she could even stand up she felt the burning of vomit at the back of her throat and rushed to the nearest bathroom. She threw up in the toilet and did so for a few minutes before looking at herself in the mirror. She was pale and bits of sick were around her mouth. She sighed as she washed her face and brushed her teeth before getting back into bed. She yawned a bit before realising something.

What was she doing back at her house ? Wasn't she at her and Alya's house party last night ? And why the fuck did she have a hangover ? Before she could try to piece together what happened the night before, her ringtone filled her ears and she answered the call.

"Hello?" She asked her voice hoarse.

"Hey girl!" Alya answered her voice just as hoarse.

"Alya!" She smiled at her friend's voice,"Do you remember what happened last night?"

"Well I remember getting drunk and then trying to cook something before remembering there was food and," Alya paused,"That's about it,apart from me fucking Nino and you puking up a storm. I think Adrien managed to convince you to go home though."

"Wow," The bluenette was speechless,"Wait so was he drunk too?!"

"Oh totally!" Alya sighed,"We all were. You and Adrien weren't too far gone though same with Rose, Juleka, Mylene and Max. Only a few of us fucked."

"Yeah..." Marinette trailed off,"Did I do anything..."

"Hell no!" Alya burst out laughing,"You were sensible but hell I didn't know you could dance like that!"

"Like what?" I say completely confused.

"Wait I'll send it to you now," Alya was silent for a minute and Marinette got a text from her.

She pressed the notification and watched the video. She was shocked at what she saw. First it started off as innocent but then she was twerking, whining and even grinding she paused the video and stayed silent. She did that ? No, Marinette wasn't bold and brash Ladybug was. Then why did she do that ? Nah, it was probably the alcohol. But where did she learn that ? She definitely didn't remember dancing like that in the past ?

"Girl ?" Alya sounded concerned,"You ok ?"

"Huh..?" Marinette snapped out of her daze,"Me? Yeah I'm fine. Just shocked I guess."

"Shocked!" Alya chuckled,"I was completely confused, I thought I'd gone mental! Where'd you learn those moves?"

"The internet...?" The bluentte blushed, then she spotted Tikki looking at her with an urgent look on her face,"I've gotta go! Something's come up."

"Ok girl," Alya sounded cheerful, "See you Monday!"

"Yeah," Marinette smiled, "Bye!"

She hung up and was then met by the disappointed but also worried gaze of her kwami. Tikki wasn't usually the type to judge, so Marinette knew she must've done something really bad or something terrible had happened.

"What's up Tikki ?" Marinette's brow crinkled in concern.

"It's not too serious," Tikki sighed,"It's just I'm worried about you..."

"Me ?" Marinette looked the red creature in the eyes,"What do you mean?"

"Last night I saw something..." Tikki rubbed her arm,"And well...it might actually happen and I'm so scared!" Tears fell from the kwami's blue eyes.

"Of what?" Marinette cupped the creature in her hands her expression caring and concerned.

"Of losing you," Tikki sighed wiping her tears,"I don't want to to get hurt, but I saw something last night and it can't be avoided and I'm scared you're going to die!"

"Die?" Marinette blinked at the word,"Tikki what exactly did you see?"

"I can't say," Tikki sighed,"Just be careful. Please Marinette, I don't want to lose you not like him..."

"Like who?" Marinette asked intrigued.

"No one," Tikki sighed and then returned to her usual state,"Now lets get rid of this hangover!"

Marinette looked at her kwami for the rest of the day. Something was up and Tikki wasn't telling her... Well she'd have to find out what!

* * *

Adrien groaned as he woke up. He had a splitting headache and as if not to make it worse he was doing a shoot that day. He sighed as he got up and went to shower. The water felt refreshing and he enjoyed every moment of it until he had to get out. He then got dressed in his usual getup and saw a worried looking Plagg float up to him.

"Looks like someone finally woke up," He said in his usual sarcastic tone.

"Ha, ha very funny," Adrien played along, "You know I went out last night."

"Yeah I do," Plagg continued, "But you need to be more careful kid."

"What do you mean?" Adrien raised a brow.

"I mean," Plagg sighed, "Something's going to happen. Something bad, I can sense it and last night I-I saw something."

"Saw what?" Adrien's interest was now peaked.

"Something bad," Plagg groaned, "I can't go into detail, but Marinette is going to get hurt, whether you like it or not, and we can't prevent it. She might even die..."

"A-are you sure?" Adrien looked his kwami in the eyes.

Plagg nodded and Adrien knew he was telling the truth. Although he was an asshole, Plagg wasn't the sort to lie about these things, he'd seen things he couldn't unsee and knew how painful it was to lose someone close to you. After all he'd been there through all of the previous Cat Noirs' pains and sorrows.

Adrien sighed as Nathalie knocked on his door. "Adrien it's time for your breakfast and then you'll be off to your shoot."

"One second," He called back gesturing for Plagg to hide in his jacket before whispering, "We'll talk later."

The kwami nodded as he hid in his chosen's jacket before feeling the familiar motion of Adrien moving. Adrien sighed as he went to the door. Today was going to be a tedious and confusing day...

* * *

Lila threw a pillow into the corner of her room. '_Why can't Adrien see past that useless wannabe!' _She screamed inside her head. She looked at her reflection, her mascara was smudged and her lipstick smeared but she didn't care. '_What was the point in me going to that stupid party,' _she sighed in mentally. She got out of bed and slipped on her dressing gown.

She then went downstairs to the kitchen to make some breakfast, when she heard the familiar beep of the house phone playing a message left by her mother: "Sorry Lila honey, I had another meeting to attend. I know we were meant to go to the cinema but maybe we can do that next week? Your lunch is in the fridge and so is dinner. Hope you have a great day!" She rolled her eyes as the recording finished, even her own mother couldn't spend time with her.

She grabbed a box of cereal and poured the contents into a bowl before adding milk and getting a spoon. She then went into the living room and turned on the TV.

"Ladybug and Cat Noir save the day yet again!" Nadja Chamack, the usual new reporter's, voice was the first thing she heard before turning the TV off in annoyance.

"Seriously!" She threw the remote at the door, "Ugh! She's everywhere!"

She then ate her cereal in silence planning how to get rid of the annoyance called Marinette.

* * *

Hawkmoth looked over the Parisian skyline from his solitary window. White butterflies surrounded him and his gaze was intent on the city.

"Lila Rossi," He spoke into the empty space of his room, "Your jealousy, frustration and anger builds up into a powerful force capable of defeating Ladybug once and for all." He gave a small smirk.

"And why waste that power when it's only begun to spark," He stared directly at the school Lila and the other students attended, "When in a few more days it'll be in full bloom!"

The window then blacked out and the room was plunged into a pitch-blackness. Nooroo was left in the room alone, while Hawkmoth himself, A.K.A Gabriel Agreste, left the room. Nooroo sighed as his master left the room. Ever since he lost his wife he's been using his powers for no good cause.

"I have to warn Tikki and Plagg," He muttered to himself, "Even if I'm disobeying Gabriel by doing so. He may have turned for the worst but I haven't."

With that the light purple creature then tried to contact his friends mentally. He had to stop this before Hawkmoth went too far...

* * *

Alya frowned as she heard her kwami repeat the very information she dreaded.

"Wait," She adjusted her glasses, "So Mari's gonna get seriously injured and might die!?"

"Yep," Trixx nodded solemnly, "Me, Plagg, Tikki, Wayzz and even Nooroo have tried to prevent it, but we haven't managed to..."

"Wait who's Nooroo?" Alya squinted at her kwami.

"He's Hawkmoth's akuma," Trixx sighed.

"What!?" Alya screeched,"You just gave us up to the enemy!"

"I didn't," Trixx assured her chosen,"He's not like Hawkmoth, he's nice and was forced to help him. Nooroo's just a victim, like the akumas, he's done nothing wrong."

"Oh..." Alya blinked,"So that means..."

"Nooroos good," Trixx face-palmed and continued,"And we need to try and make sure Marinette doesn't get hurt too badly."

"Otherwise she'll die..." Alya trailed off,"Why didn't you guys tell us earlier?"

"We were afraid," Trixx admitted guiltily,"That once you knew you'd give us up and...we'd grown attached."

"Even that asshole Plagg," Alya chuckled remembering the kwami.

"Yes even him," Trixx chuckled,"Now let's call Mari she must be worried sick!"

"Yeah we should," Alya grabbed her phone and dialled the familiar number...

* * *

Marinette was eating some cookies while trying to do her homework when Alya called. Tikki sighed as she already knew what would unfold as Marinette answered.

"Hey," Marinette answered cheerily. She didn't want Alya to worry about the news she just heard so she acted normally.

"Hey girl," Alya replied, "You sure sound cheery for someone who's life is at threat."

"Y-you know?!" Marinette gasped.

"Of course I do!" Alya chuckled, "So do Adrien and Nino...We're still gonna try and stop it though!"

"It's fine," Marinette sighed,"Tikki told me. I guess I'll just have to keep fighting."

"For sure!" Alya cheered, "You wanna watch a movie later?"

"Sure," Marinette smiled,"I'll meet you at around six?"

"Yeah," Alya replied,"We really just need a break."

The two girls then talked for a while about school, Nino's movie and some stuff for the Ladyblog until they had to hang up.

"See you later," Alya smiled.

"See you," Marinette replied.

She had a lot to think about tonight...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this seems like it's a bit different. I've had a lot on my mind recently, but I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Alya: Seriously?! You can't make my ship go through that!**

**Marinette: Yeah! And who says I wanna die?!**

**Me: I never said that! Plus you might not?**

**Alya: yeah right...**

**Me: Watch it! I can make you die too!**

**Adrien: Guys maybe we should stop teasing her...**

**Nino: Why she seems pretty cool.**

***Punches Nino in the face***

**Adrien: That was uncalled for.**

**Me: I know. *Shrugs* Join us next time to find out what happens next!**


	9. Chapter 9

Marinette met Alya at the cinema close to the city centre. Alya had already paid and collected their tickets and gave Marinette two, which had the bluenette baffled. Why would she need two tickets if it was just the both of them? Both girls wore coats and carried a bag. Alya spotted Marinette first and waved towards the blue-haired girl.

"Mari!" She smiled waving, "Hey!"

"Alya!" Marinette came towards the brunette and gave her the biggest hug, "So should we head in?"

"Yeah I'm just waiting for someone," Alya smiled.

"Who is it?" The bluenette's eyes widened in interest.

"Just Nino and Adrien," Alya shrugged, "No biggie. They were both free tonight and we need to discuss things. I gave you Adrien's ticket. We can head to your place after, if that's cool with you."

"Yeah it's fine," Marinette smiled.

"Cool," Alya smiled back and then pointed to their left, "There they are! Adrien! Nino!"

The two boys smiled as the girls waved at them and came over. Adrien had a bag with him and Nino did too, but he also had a box tucked under his arm, but he put it in his bag by the time they reached the girls.

"Lets get in there before the movie starts!" Alya squealed dragging Nino in by the arm, while Marinette and Adrien laughed following.

* * *

All four teens sat in the cinema and chatted amongst themselves while the trailers and adverts played. Then the film began. Marinette noticed that Alya chose a horror and she glared at the brunette who smiled back. The brunette knew that Marinette hated horrors and that she definitely didn't want to be screaming down the cinema. The blue haired teen then got up and told the others she was going to the bathroom.

"You sure?" Alya smiled, "You'll miss the beginning. There's a ton of gruesome deaths and blood. It's the best part."

"Yep," The bluenette smiled gulping at the thought of blood, "I'll be back."

She left and waited in the lobby for a while. Marinette decided to go through her social media while she waited for the film to end. She was about ten minutes in, when she spotted a post that made her pale.

_"I have a big surprise for you Mari. Meet you tomorrow." _

It was a post by Lila and she hid the threat really well. The 'surprise' was a threat and Marinette began to panic. Her heart rate increased and she could feel herself growing warmer. She began to jump to conclusions and was about to burst into tears, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Marinette what's going on?" Adrien looked at her, his features showing concern, "You look like you've just walked through Hell."

She sighed and showed him her phone. She looked away and just stood there, the thought of what might happen to her making her get even more paranoid than usual. Adrien knitted his brows as he looked at her phone. He cursed under his breath before wrapping her in a hug. She felt safe in his arms and sighed.

"You'll be fine Mari," He whispered.

"I know," She whispered back, hugging him back tightly.

"Did Alya choose a horror on purpose?" He raised a brow.

"Yep," Marinette sighed, "I hate horrors."

"They're not too bad," Adrien shrugged, "We've faced some stuff like that. Remember Horrificator."

"Yep," Marinette smiled catching onto what he meant, "Who'd of thought you'd be him though."

"Same with you," He chuckled, "You seem so different when you're not her."

"So do you," She blushed, "Who'd of thought you could be so bold and cocky?"

"No-one I guess," He shrugged, "You know if I didn't manage to get Ladybug, I would've chose you."

"Really?" Marinette raised a brow, "Cause you know, I would've gone with Chat if you didn't. Guess we both got two in one."

"I know I did," He smiled planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Oh my gosh!" A fangirl squealed as they heard the flash of a camera, "It's Adrien Agreste and is that... his girlfriend!? Oh I've so gotta post this!"

"My place?" Marinette looked at the blonde.

"Your place," He nodded.

The bluenette then sent a text to Alya telling her what happened and the two teens then took of hand in hand towards Marinette's home. Trying to avoid fans along the way.

* * *

"Sorry about that," Adrien smiled sheepishly. He felt terrible that his fame affected his personal life, it wasn't even like he wanted to be famous, he just wanted to be normal. Like Marinette, Alya and Nino.

"It's fine," Marinette smiled back, "I know it's not your fault. At least I don't have to watch that stupid movie."

Just then her phone rang and she answered and put her on speaker.

"Hey girl," Alya greeted.

"Hey," Marinette replied.

"I got your text are you two alright?" The brunette sounded concerned.

"Yes, we're fine," Marinette assured.

"Ok but don't do anything," Alya teased, "We wouldn't want you two making a mini Mari or Adrien. Not yet anyway."

"Alya! You're on speaker!" Marinette snapped, while Adrien chuckled.

"Hell I want him to hear," Alya continued, "Just make sure you're safe if you do anything."

"Ok thanks Alya," The bluenette was now a blushing mess, "Just make sure to remember that when doing things with Nino."

The blonde chuckled as he heard his girlfriend say this, even when she was embarrassed she still had a comeback.

"Hey!" Alya retaliated, "Anyway we'll be back soon. Bye! Oh and like I said be safe!"

"Alya!" The bluenette snapped as the brunette laughed.

"Seriously," Alya calmed down, "Be safe and don't let us walk in on you or you'll never hear the end of it."

Adrien was now laughing hysterically, while the bluenette blushed.

"Thanks Alya I'll remember that," She rolled her eyes, "Bye."

"Bye girl," Alya replied before the line went dead.

Adrien wiped the tears from his eyes before looking at Marinette.

"I swear there's something wrong with her," Marinette muttered heading to her desk and picking up a outfit she was finishing.

"I'd like to disagree," Adrien shrugged, "But you're right."

"I always am," Marinette winked, "And don't you forget Kitty."

"Like I would Bugaboo," He grinned hugging her.

"Very funny," She kissed the tip of his nose before going back to stitching.

"You're no fun," He mumbled his face pressed against her neck.

"I know," She responded, "But you wouldn't want Alya to be interrogating you, would you Kitty?"

"Definitely not," He responded, "But Lila's way worse."

"That's one thing for sure," The bluenette muttered, "But doesn't that mean you're scared of her in a way?"

"I guess it does," The blonde looked her in the eyes, "But she doesn't scare me as much as the thought of her hurting you."

"You're always the gentleman," Marinette placed her work down on the desk before taking a deep breath, "Do you know about what might happen?"

"Plagg told me earlier," He replied, still embracing her, and sighed.

"Tikki told me," Marinette sighed looking him in the eyes, "Adrien I'm scared. I don't know what to do..."

The blonde looked the bluenette in the eyes. He'd never seen this side of her, even as Marinette. He didn't know what to do, but to help her. He couldn't stand seeing his lady like this and he wanted to make it all go away. Without thinking, the blonde kissed her. The bluenette returned it almost immediately, before they broke apart.

"You'll be fine," He assured her, "I won't let anything happen to you."

"You can't prevent it," She sighed, "Either way I get seriously hurt."

They both sighed as reality kicked in: nothing was going to stop the inevitable.

"Well at least let me try to," He persisted trying to cheer her up.

"Silly Kitty," She shook her head, "I'll be fine."

"If you say so," The blonde shrugged, "But I'll always have your back."

"I know you will," The bluenette hugged him, "Now why don't we do something while we wait for the other two?"

"Sounds good to me," He shrugged.

* * *

Alya and Nino went into Marinette's room to find it empty. Neither the blonde or the bluenette were there.

"I wonder what they're up to~" Nino winked at Alya.

"Well I did warn them not to let us walk in on them," Alya smirked, "You don't think-"

"Oh hey guys," Marinette came down from the balcony, "What were you just talking about?"

"Just about how you guys might've- Ow!" Nino spoke but Alya elbowed him.

"Nothing," Alya smiled.

"You thought we had sex didn't you?" Adrien came down.

"What as if!" Alya pushed it to the side.

"Well you did keep telling us about 'being safe' and 'not letting you walk in on us," The bluenette teased.

"Fine!" The brunette gave up, "But did you?"

"No," They both answered at the same time.

"You sure dudes," Nino raised a brow.

"No we just wanted to see how you guys would react if you didn't find us in here," Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, "Guess we were right."

"Fine we thought you'd hit it off!" Nino sighed, "But while we're all here we could all 'do stuff'."

"No thanks," Marinette shook her head, "My parents won't be happy."

"I'm with Mari," Alya agreed, "Plus we need to discuss tomorrow."

"What about tomorrow?" Nino asked.

"Well I spotted on social media that Lila has a 'surprise' for Mari," Alya sighed knitting her brows, "But we can prevent that if we tell Chloe that Lila's trying to get Adrien and might succeed."

"So we use Adrien as bait?" Marinette asked.

"Yep," Alya smiled.

"Why am I always bait?" Adrien sighed.

"Cause your a super hot model," Alya said jotting down some notes, "Now here's the plan..."

* * *

Lila was going through her social media, when she spotted a post about Adrien. She looked at it and spotted that he was with Marinette and was embracing her. The caption read: _Was just at the cinema when I spotted Adrien Agreste with his girlfriend! Best day of my life!_

The brunette turned her phone off and was about to chuck it, when she had second thoughts. She went to her bedside table and got out a notepad. She began to jot down notes and then shut it before heading to her closet and getting out a bulletin board. It had pictures of Gabriel Agreste, Alya, Nino, Adrien, Chloe, Nathalie and Marinette as themselves and their alter egos. She had figured out who was who and was left to do as she pleased with their identities. Her only issue was how the users got their powers. If she figured that out then she could say goodbye to the problem called Marinette.

She smirked as she knew Hawkmoth was watching her at that very moment. Soon he'd give her the powers necessary to finally get rid of Marinette, deal with Chloe and have Adrien all to herself...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while. Anyway latest chapter! Hope you guys enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

**Alya: You better or I can't get on with my plan! And I need to know what that Lila bitch is gonna do!**

**Me: Well I could spoil if you really want to know...**

**All of them: No!**

**Alya: Leave it for next time...**

**Me: Ok then but-**

**Alya: I said next time!**

**Me: But-**

**Alya: Next time!**

**Marinette: Alya let her talk.**

**Alya: Fine!**

**Me: Finally! Thanks. Um-I was gonna say something important but I kinda forgot...heh.**

**Alya: That's it! *Grabs a flip-flop while the others hold her back***

**Me: *crying* I'm sorry!**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	10. Chapter 10

Marinette was shivering all over as she walked into school. She felt as if her whole world was going to change as she stepped into the building. Alya was with her as Adrien and Nino decided to head to class early to do something. Alya looked over at the shivering bluenette, her face scrunched in concern.

"Girl are you sure you're ok?" She eyed the bluenette, "We can always say you're sick and come in tomorrow."

"And give her more time to prepare?" Marinette whispered to the brunette, "I don't think so. I'll be fine."

"If you say so," Alya muttered, "Anyway did you remember to get ready for after school?"

"Why?" Marinette tilted her head to the side, "I thought we were just hanging out?"

"Yeah but I have a surprise," Alya smirked as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, "Just pack a swimsuit."

"Ok then," The blue-haired teen stared at her friend in confusion. She had no idea what she had tucked up her sleeve...

The bell than rang and the two girls dashed towards class, hoping not to get a late detention.

**...After Class...**

Marinette sighed as she placed some of her books in her locker. The first two periods of the day were long and hard and she still had a few more hours of school left as well as patrol. She groaned as she thought about how draining her daily routines were. Sometimes she even wondered about how she never got tired or showed how much she did in a day.

"You've only got a few more weeks of school left Marinette," Tikki offered comfortingly.

"Yeah I know," Marinette shut her locker and then spotted Lila approaching. A sinister smile on her face and her greens eyes glinting. All of her instincts told Marinette to run, but she stayed rooted to the ground a firm expression on her face. There was no way she was letting a conniving bitch get the best of her, not today anyway.

"Hi Marinette," Lila started off casually and went to her locker, pretending to look for something in there.

"Hi Lila," Marinette replied just as casually, "Classes were so long this morning right?"

"They so were!" Lila played along, "And it doesn't help that I didn't get much sleep last night...I kept thinking about things."

"Oh do tell," Marinette continued the breezy conversation, making it seem like the girls were gossiping.

"Well," Lila speaks in a low voice, "A guy who've I've been friends with for ages wants to date me, but my heart belongs to Adrien..."

"Really?" Marinette pretended to be shocked, "That's such a hard position to be in, like I like this one guy but there's this other guy I pine over."

"Oh do tell," Lila's eyes flashed as she said this. This was exactly what she wanted, now all she had to do was create some tension...

"Well one guy's actually in our class and I can't exactly name the other..." Marinette continued careful to not say or reveal too much.

"Because she's a mega slut!" Chloe smirked producing her phone in her hand, "Just wait till Adrikins hears about this! Oh you'll definitely won't be one of his friends anymore!"

"You'll be like old news," Sabrina added, "Good for a while until everyone unravels your dirty secrets."

Both girls walk off laughing as Marinette clenches her fists and a light shade of red covers her cheeks. Lila smirked and was about to leave the scene when Chloe turned around.

"Oh and Lila," Chloe smiled, "Thanks for telling us about this little...meet up. Now I've got to show Adrikins this clip and show that Lila Mcliar here has an obsession with him!"

The two girls exited the room and Lila and Marinette looked at one another, both of them fuelled with rage.

"This is all your fault Dupain-Cheng!" Lila accused the bluenette.

"As if!" Marinette yelled back, "You chose to side with them, not me!"

"But if you hadn't gotten between me and Adrien I wouldn't have to!" Lila screeched as she slapped Marinette across the face.

By now most of their class had come in to find the two girls looking like they were ready to explode. Nino and Adrien tried to rush forward to help Marinette but Alya stopped them.

"Never get involved in a bitch fight boys," She advised, "Mari's got this. She's had a few of these with Chloe."

"She has?" Adrien stared at the bluenette in amazement, "Wouldn't think so, since she's so nice."

"Dude," Nino shook his head, "If you cross the line with Mari, you can never go back. She's sweet by nature and when you fuck around with her, she's gonna get pissed."

Marinette and Lila glared at the other, both had clenched fists and scowls. Marinette's face was red and Lila was growling.

"You wanna blame me bitch?" Marinette cocked a brow at the green-eyed brunette.

"If the shoe fits thot," Lila smirked. She knew exactly what she was doing. Marinette sighed as she took a deep breath in.

"Ok then," She replied calmly, "But don't say I didn't warn you."

"Wha-" Lila began until her locker sprayed out foam and other things covering the brunette from head to toe, "Why you-"

"Bitch, cow, slut, whore, thot?" Marinette mocked offence, "I've heard them all before! You wanted a bitch fight and here we are, I win you lose."

The whole class gasped at her sudden outburst. It wasn't like Marinette to be like this, and they all knew it, even Chloe. The bluenette then took in a deep breath and the redness began to fade from her face. Marinette then ran out of the locker room and headed towards the girls' bathroom. She didn't know what came over her, but something strange was happening...

* * *

"Mari!" Alya banged on the cubicle door, where Marinette was hiding.

"I'm not coming out," Came the reply, "I've already made a fool of myself."

"Ok I'll just tell your parents you're not sick anymore!" Alya teased.

"You called me in sick?" The door burst open, "Thank you Alya!" She hugged her best-friend.

"No problem girl," Alya smiled, "I could tell you felt a bit... well you know about the bitch fight, so I kinda did it to give you a break."

"Thank you," Marinette replied as she left the bathroom.

Everyone was in lessons when she came out of the bathroom. Marinette walked across the courtyard to the principle's office. She looked into the locker room as she passed it, the only traces left of the fight were the foam and other things Alya had stuffed into Lila's locker, with the help of Max of course. Marinette blushed at the memory and rushed to the office. Once she'd gotten there she spotted her parents outside the door talking to Mr Damocles.

"Marinette are you ok?!" Her mum gasped as she spotted the teen. Marinette's eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were splotchy. The teen only sighed.

"Well take as long as you need to recover," Mr Damocles sighed, "I heard about what happened earlier and it's highly unusual for you to react in such a manner. Therefore the school is launching a investigation in what happened. Of course not professionally but we'll have some good resources."

"Well thank you sir for taking so much consideration," Marinette's dad replied, "I think we'd better get her home."

"Of course," Mr Damocles replied, "And like I said take all the time you need."

**...**

Not long after Marinette found herself in her room. She sat at her desk and decided to try and design to get her mind off things. As her pencil moved across the paper, Marinette felt the tension within herself ease, until she was relaxed. She didn't know why she let Chloe or Lila get to her, she should've just ran away...but she didn't care at the moment, she was in her own world.

Alya called her at lunch to check if she was ok and they rescheduled to meet tomorrow instead of that day as Marinette wasn't feeling too well.

"Well I'll see you later then," Alya finished.

"Yeah you will," Marinette replied before ending the call.

Tikki floated up to her chosen and sighed, "Marinette you need to avoid Lila."

"Why?" The bluenette raise a brow.

"Because she's no good," Tikki frowned, usually she wasn't one to judge, "She's got something up her sleeve and I don't like it..."

"Don't worry Tikki I'll be fine," Marinette reassured her kwami, "I've got Alya, Adrien and Nino on my side."

"If you say so..." The kwami hesitantly replied, "But just be careful around her."

"I will," Marinette smiled and then yawned, "I don't know about you, but a nap would actually be quite nice..."

The kwami didn't need to be told twice. She found a spot on Marinette's pillow and closed her eyes, while Marinette changed into her pyjamas and climbed into bed. The teen gradually closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep...

* * *

Lila went through her social media and felt tears begin to form. Most of the latest posts were about how she'd been humiliated by Marinette earlier that day and she felt her hatred grow deeper. Why couldn't she just have one perfect thing in her life?! Everyone just had to take what she loved most. First her parents, then her friends, then Adrien... And she knew exactly who to blame for that!

She stalked towards her closet and pulled out the bulletin board. All of the heroes and Hawkmoth and Mayura's identities were on there. Now what to do. She picked up her phone ready to take a picture, when a dark violet and black butterfly landed on her phone.

"Vixen," Came Hawkmoth's voice, "I'm giving you a little chance to re-use Volpina's powers...But in return I'll need Chat Noir and Ladybug's miraculous."

"Oh don't worry," Lila laughed, "I want to get even with Ladybug too..."

Then a dark swarm surrounded the girl and she was once again a fox themed villain. Only this time, she looked and had different powers.

"Look out Little Bug," She smirked, "Someone let the fox out and she wants to play..."

* * *

"Lila Rossi," Gabriel Agreste stood in his room used for his dirty work, "The mystery of her spite and hatred always gets my brain puzzling. I wonder if she even knows how powerful she is... "

He looked over at the Parisian skyline and thought. So many innocent people lived there, so many new victims and it had so much more to offer. That was partly way Gabriel stayed there but it was also because of his wife and how the city was so enchanting to many, including him, but now Gabriel only saw tragedy. He'd lost his one true love and he was willing to do anything to bring her back...

* * *

Marinette was asleep, when she heard the faint sound of tapping on her window. She walked up to it and spotted Adrien as Chat. It was then she remembered how she had patrol that night. Sighing she said the words that triggered her transformation and was out of the window in a flash.

"Someone wanted to take a cat nap," Adrien smirked as he pole-vaulted beside her.

"Ha ha very funny Kitty," She rolled her eyes, swinging forwards, "So where are Carapace and Rena Rouge meeting us?"

"They said at the park this time," Chat replied, "Apparently there's a new akuma..."

"Don't tell me it's-" Ladybug began.

"It is and she's got some new powers," He sighed as they both landed at the gates to the park.

"Just when I thought the day couldn't get any worse," She groaned, "Well we'd better go meet them. If there's a new akuma, who knows what can happen, especially if it's her."

The two of them then headed into the park.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Alya: you can't leave it like that!**

**Me: Yes I can! It's called suspense or cliffhangers. It's what keeps the readers reading.**

**Alya: Sure and that's why you've got like I don't know a few readers.**

**Me: Whatever (Pouting).**

**Marinette: Give her a break Alya, she's trying her best...**

**Alya: Sure she is...**

**Marinette: Alya!**

**Alya: Fine! But only cause you said so!**

**Me: Well that was unexpected... Anyway don't forget to read and review!**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	11. Chapter 11

Ladybug and Chat Noir headed into the centre of the park. Rena Rouge and Carapace told them that they'd meet there as there was a new akuma, and yet the two other heroes were a no show.

"Something's wrong," Ladybug looked around, not letting her guard down. Usually Rena and Carapace were on time, even if they suddenly changed meeting spots, like today.

"I'd love to say you're wrong but I have a feeling something's wrong," Chat focused on the area they'd just come from, even he knew something was up.

There was nothing from any direction, except the soft wisps of wind and the occasional sound of breathing. The dim lighting wasn't exactly helping either of the two heroes, if anything it made them more alert. They stood back to back and their eyes darted all over the place, making sure the latest akuma wasn't tricking them. Suddenly, Rena and Cara (Carapace) came towards them, making Ladybug and Chat raise their weapons. Rena was looking tired and Cara worn out, just as the other two heroes had thought: something was up.

"What happened?" Ladybug raised a brow at them both.

"Had to deal with a couple of thugs," Rena replied sighing, "They were actually pretty tough."

"You really had us worried," Ladybug continued.

"I can see from you two's stances!" Rena chuckled, "But trust me, we're fine. But we spotted Vixen not too far from here, heading towards the Eiffel tower. We tried to follow, but then we remembered you guys."

"You did?" Ladybug looked at her fellow heroine, one side told her to trust her completely and the other told her not to. But like a naive fool, Ladybug trusted her, even if it was an obvious trap.

"Yeah," Rena smiled jumping onto the closest building, "Come on we could catch up with her, well if she hasn't change her destination..."

"Ok then," Ladybug replied, "We'd better go get her."

As Cara went to follow Rena, Chat decided to speak to Ladybug.

"Are you sure M'lady," He raised a brow at the other two, "Remember Lila's the one who's been akumatised, last time she made lifelike illusions appear."

"We'll be fine," She replied warmly, "But thanks for worrying about me Kitty." And she truly meant it, she thought it was nice that he worried about her more than herself and vice versa.

"Any time Bugaboo," He smiled as he pole-vaulted towards the Eiffel tower.

* * *

For the whole journey to the Eiffel tower, the heroes travelled mostly in silence, which was a huge contrast to the usual chatter that could be heard from the four. The atmosphere was obvious and no-one trusted each other apart from Ladybug and Chat Noir. They both shared occasional conversations while Rena Rouge and Carapace travelled ahead.

"I don't like the feeling of this..." Chat murmured as the travelled side by side.

"I know," Ladybug replied sighing, "But Lila doesn't know Alya's Rena, same with Nino being Cara so I don't think we need to worry."

"But don't you think something seems off?" He looked into her eyes, searching for an answer.

"Yes," Ladybug sighed, "But I trust Rena with my life and I don't think she'd do this."

"But she won't Lila will," Chat protested, "For all we know she could've brainwashed them."

"I'll be fine Kitty," She smiled, "Stop being so paranoid, plus I'll have you to protect me."

But that was what Chat was scared of, the fact that what if even he couldn't protect her from this...He shook his head as he pole-vaulted. He couldn't think like that, he had to stay alert, so he could protect his lady. By now Ladybug was back beside Rena and was swinging beside her as she leapt from building to building.

It was odd for Alya to be quiet around Marinette and when they were Rena Rouge and Ladybug it was no different, so Ladybug's defences were on high alert from when she noticed her friend's sudden silence. It was like when you had a clock that didn't tick. Ladybug decided to break the silence to see if Rena was just thinking over something or was really just being sketchy.

"So is she still heading there Rena?" Ladybug asked the fox themed heroine.

"Yes," Came the short reply, "Just at the top, apparently she kidnapped Chloe Bourgeois and is holding her captive till we come."

Even her voice seemed off to Ladybug, it was too stiff and brief for Rena. Nevertheless the teen shrugged it off and followed her friend to the Eiffel tower. Chloe was being held over the edge by Vixen and was wriggling to get free. From not too far off they could hear the cries of help coming from her and the smart remarks made by Vixen.

"Hold still," Vixen smirked at the wriggling Chloe, "I just need you for bait..."

"Bait!" Chloe screeched, "Bait! I am the mayor's daughter and Queen Bee, how dare you offer me as bait! This is ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! What's taking so long for Ladybug to come?! Ladybug help me!"

The four heroes came into view as they rushed towards the tower and arrived on the top. Vixen turned around and smirked at them. She was holding the wriggling Chloe and didn't say a word to the heroes. In an instant, She cloned herself and sent the two clones and herself after the other three heroes, leaving her third clone with Ladybug. The clone still held Chloe and simply smiled at the heroine, her teeth glinting in the moon light. The ladybug themed hero growled at the fox themed villain. This was exactly like the earlier that day, except this time, one of them was going to truly end it.

"Looks like we're having a rematch," Vixen smirked at Ladybug, "Guess your little stunt earlier today didn't get rid of me...such a shame."

"Well we all know you're the bigger bitch anyway," Ladybug clenched her fists as the villain only chuckled, "Why else would you threaten people, embarrass them, even lie to them! Right in their face!"

"Me?! Lie?! And I'm the bitch now?!" Vixen's laughter turned into cackling, causing Ladybug to cower back, before she suddenly glared at the heroine, all signs of amusement replaced with hatred, "**You're** the bitch! You stole **my** dream, **my** hopes, **my** aspirations and what do I get...name calling, bullying and constantly being called a **liar**. I'm the bitch? Well you might want to look yourself in the mirror Ladybug... Who have you threatened? Who have you embarrassed? And lastly who have you lied to, right in their faces?"

"That's different!" Ladybug said through grit teeth, "I do it for a good reason!"

"Are you so sure?" Vixen continued, "What about Chloe, what did she do to you huh? Except be a bitch. You could've ignored her but you want to get even."

"I don't! You're just trying to get in my head! But you know what, you're just like how everyone says you are Vixen," Ladybug said through grit teeth, "A conniving, lying and manipulative bitch, but guess what?"

"What?" Vixen cocked a brow.

"I don't care about making your life shit," Ladybug continued, "I only care about when you making other people's lives shit."

"Hmmm..." The villain tapped her chin in mock thought, walking closer to the edge of the tower, "Well if you really care so much about others' lives and you truly aren't as big of a bitch as I say you are...fetch!"

She then tossed the wriggling Chloe down the edge of the tower. The blonde screamed as she fell, until she felt a hand grab her hand. That hand belonged to Ladybug.

"You're going to be fine Chloe," Ladybug smiled at her, "I'll get you out of here."

"Oh but you won't," Vixen chuckled as Chloe rippled, disappearing from existence. At first Ladybug didn't get it until she remembered Vixen's powers. Chloe was only a distraction, an illusion created by Vixen.

"How could you?!" Ladybug asked as the villain walked up to her. She was half on the tower, half not. Ladybug quickly caught on and lifted herself back onto the tower, she wasn't going to trust Vixen.

"Because I want you to know how much you hurt me and everyone around you," The villain hissed into Ladybug's ear before pushing her off the edge. Ladybug reluctantly went forwards, taken aback by the sudden assault, and gasped as she watched Lila smirk at her falling. Vixen smiled one more time, before disappearing and turning into Rena, who stood there speechless. In her eyes she saw Vixen falling, not Ladybug, not her bestie, not Marinette. The same with Carapace. Vixen had tricked their minds into thinking Ladybug was the villain, just like how she made Rena look like and possibly sound like Vixen to Ladybug, saying exactly what the villain pleased. The only person who knew it was Ladybug falling was Chat.

"Ladybug!" He rushed to the edge and tried to catch her, only to fail. Vixen chuckled before all her clones vanished, while Rena and Cara stood there speechless. They didn't understand a single thing that was going on, they saw Vixen falling and thought it was just one of her illusions.

"Why are you calling the villain Ladybug?" Carapace asked.

But Chat didn't reply, he'd jumped over the edge of the tower. He needed to save his lady, before it was too late...

* * *

Ladybug plummeted down the side of the Eiffel tower. She flickered in and out of consciousness. Her mind rushing through important parts of her life: When she first found a passion for designing, when she started school, meeting Alya, when she first found out she liked Adrien, getting her miraculous, being Ladybug, saving Paris and even arguing with Chloe and Lila. The heroine didn't react to her obvious end, she just stayed there in a state of paralysis. But what hurt her most was the ache of betrayal. Even if Rena didn't push her willingly, she felt some pain knowing that it was her best friend who will probably cause her death. So she just stayed there, plummeting down 300 metres, not caring if she lived or died...

Chat Noir dived down, trying to catch up with Ladybug. He couldn't believe that her own friends weren't trying to save her after all they'd been through. But than again they did ask why he called Vixen Ladybug...so maybe Lila- No he needed to focus on saving his lady. As he got closer to the base, he extended his baton. If he timed this right, he could swoop down and catch her before she hit the ground. He only hoped he'd reach her in time...

* * *

**A/N:**

**Alya: My poor baby! How could you!**

**Me: What did I do?!**

**Alya: You know exactly what you did!**

**Me: Ok, I'm making her plummet down the Eiffel tower, so?**

**Alya: So? So! So, you'd better make her live!**

**Me: Or what?**

**Alya: Or I'll get you! With these (Get's a frying pan and baseball bat).**

**Me: Oh hell no! (Runs off)**

**Marinette: Weren't you a little hard on her?**

**Alya: No way! You can never be too hard when it's your bestie's life on the line!**

**Marinette: Aww thanks! (Hugs Alya, Alya hugs back)**

**Me: Aww besties for life! So cute! I definitely approve!**

**Alya: Hey! I didn't say you could come back! (Starts chasing me with the frying pan, while I cry and scream for help).**

**Adrien: What's all the noise for?**

**Nino: Is Alya beating her again?**

**Marinette: Yep...**

**Adrien: This happens more or less every time, do they ever get along?**

**Marinette: i'd like to say yes, but-**

**Alya: get back here you little shit!**

**Me: Stay back! I'll erase you if you beat me.**

**Alya: *Raises frying pan* You need me for the plot line so... *Brings the frying pan down***

***The frying pan hits Lila***

**Me: Ha! You missed!**

**Alya: Get back here!**

**Me: Well join us next time! *Runs off***

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review and thanks to everyone who has! **

**Till next,**

**D.L.D**

**P.S. Sorry if the author's note is a little long.**


	12. Chapter 12

Ladybug plummeted down the Eiffel tower. She was feet away from the pavement below, when Chat Noir caught her by her hand. Ladybug slowly opened her eyes, to see Chat had caught her and she was several feet away from the ground below.

"Chat?" She asked confused for a moment, "Wait didn't Alya jus-"

She felt their grip loosen, she didn't exactly feel as if she was able to lift herself back up. This was what Tikki had told her about, she should've been more careful. She should've-No she had to let go. She should be able to survive falling a few feet.

"Let me go," She emotion laced her voice as tears formed in her eyes, "This is what Tikki warned me about."

"I'm not letting you go," He looked into her bluebell eyes, tears forming in his own.

"Please Chat," She looked back into his emerald green eyes, her face was desperate, "I won't get hurt. I promise." This was a struggle for both of them and they knew they had to let go.

Their grip loosened more. Chat tried to grab onto her and made it just in time.

"I'm not letting go," He stayed firm.

"Well I'll make you," Vixen smirked interrupting the moment while standing on his baton, "I'd like to say it's a shame knowing Ladybug is going to die, but...then I'd be lying."

She fired a blast of light from her flute towards the two heroes' hands. Reluctantly they let go and Ladybug gave Chat a small smile as she dropped, she knew this was possibly the end and was fine with it, but he wasn't.

"Ladybug!" Chat reached out for her, as Vixen held him back, "Let me go!"

"Come on Chat!" Vixen fumed, "What has she got to offer that I don't have?"

"Love," He answered watching his one true love land on the pavement, a deafening crack sounded as she made impact.

Ladybug lay motionless on the pavement. Blood had gotten onto her face and her bluebell eyes were motionless. Rena Rouge and Carapace landed beside her instantly. When she dropped, they thought it was an illusion created by Vixen, to make them think the villain was falling. Now that Ladybug had made impact, they saw their friend laying bloody and motionless on the pavement.

"Ladybug!" Tears poured down Rena's face, "What have I done?! I should've-I should've saved her!" She was beating herself up inside for even thinking to push what she thought was Vixen's clone off the tower.

"We both should've," Carapace tried to stay strong to comfort Rena, but inside he was breaking like a damn. Each second of realisation cracking his resistance more and more.

"I'm so sorry," Rena gasped, "I should've pushed! Just please be alive, Ladybug! You're my bestie, my rock to this world! I need you, we all do."

Ladybug lay there motionless, her eyes glassy. The two heroes watched for what felt like eternity, until they saw her chest gradually rise and fall. She slowly blinked and they heard a small intake of air.

"She's ok!" Rena smiled tears in her eyes, "She's alive!"

"We'd better call an ambulance then," Cara nodded towards the young teen who had been walking by.

"Can we borrow your phone?" She asked the red haired teen.

"The Rena Rouge!" She squealed, her ponytail swishing, "Of course!"

"Thanks," She smiled at the teen before calling 112, "Ambulance service and quickly!"

The operator then directed her call to the ambulance service, where the new operator asked her questions and then said where to meet her.

"Thanks for the help," Rena smiled at the teen, giving her her phone.

"No problem!" She grinned, "At least I've got a story to tell my friends! I gotta go!" The girl then dashed away.

"Well I'll get Ladybug somewhere safe," Rena smiled, "And detransform her."

"Yeah," Cara agreed, "I'll go help Chat."

The two heroes both looked up and noticed a furious Chat facing an equally pissed Vixen. They were both tied out and both heroes could tell they were done with each other bullshit. Rena sighed at the sight, before picking up her battered and bruised friend. By now Ladybug had closed her eyes and the only sign of her being alive was her chest rising and falling.

"I'll go get her to safety," Rena smiled at Carapace.

"Sure," He smiled back, "Be careful."

"I will be," Rena laughed before heading off to an alleyway not too far off from the tower. She hoped Chat and Carapace would be fine by themselves.

* * *

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Vixen screeched at Chat, "You're meant to love me! Not her!"

"What's wrong with me?!" Chat spat, "You just try to kill someone! And not just someone-"

"What _you're soulmate_?" Vixen mocked, "Get over it! You've got a bunch of girls pining after you! But of course you're such an dense motherfucker that you can't see!"

The two's weapons clashed repeatedly as they had an argument as they fought. Carapace arrived, just when Vixen and Chat's rage was getting towards death level and he knew that was bad. Cara knew Chat never got angry easily and when he did, it was for a good reason and usually there was no stopping him. Cara watched for a few more seconds before separating the two.

"Get out of this shell boy!" Vixen growled, "This is between me and 'Kitty' over there!"

"I'm not moving," Carapace stood firm.

"Fine then," Vixen smirked, "I'll make you.." She lunged forwards ready to push Carapace over the edge, only for him to use Shel-der. She bounced off the green sphere he made and landed on the pavement below.

"This isn't over!" She growled before disappearing into the night. Chat sighed as he calmed down and Cara took down his shield.

"She's gone too far this time.." Chat muttered, "Is Mari ok?" He was too anxious and pissed to care about keeping their identities hidden at the moment.

"Yeah," Nino sighed, "I think she broke something, but not anything too bad."

"That's a relief," Chat sighed.

"We'd better go before she comes back and my transformation wears off," Nino pointed towards where Vixen was.

"We should," Chat nodded, before following his friend.

Little did the heroes know that a certain fox-themed villain was watching them from the shadows, her teeth glinting in the light.

"Guess this fox has gotta try a little harder to squish her bug," She smirked as she melted into the shadows...

* * *

Alya was with Marinette in a alleyway not to far away from the Eiffel tower. Marinette was in a little better shape than Ladybug thanks to the suit's powers, but her leg was bleeding deeply and blood was still scattered across her face. her eyes were completely shut and her breathing was raspy. Alya grabbed her plaid shirt and applied pressure to her friend's leg, since it was the worst area and anxiously waited for the ambulance to arrive. If Marinette didn't survive this, the brunette didn't know if she'd be able to forgive herself.

The ambulance arrived a few seconds later, with the paramedics rushing to her side immediately.

"Um Janet?" The male asked the lady with short silver hair.

"Yeah," She replied coming with a kit, before gasping at the sight, "I'll get the stretcher!"

She then disappeared for a few moments, before returning with a stretcher. The two paramedics then got Marinette onto the stretcher and asked Alya questions as they got her to the ambulance.

"So how did this happen exactly?" Janet, the lady, asked as they loaded Marinette into the ambulance.

"She fell from the second storey balcony," Alya lied, "It happened when the akuma attacked and well..." Tears rolled down Alya's cheeks.

"Don't worry," The male paramedic smiled at her from the front of the vehicle, "She'll be fine."

They then sped off to the closest hospital, while Janet attended to Marinette's wounds. A few minutes later they arrived at the hospital and Alya was told to wait outside of the operating theatre as the nurses wheeled her best friend away.

Alya waited for what seemed like eternity to be able to see her friend. Adrien and Nino arrived not too long after, followed by Marinette's parents. They looked both confused but worried.

"Alya," Sabine addressed the brunette, "How did Marinette end up out of the house? She was asleep."

"Well," Alya began, "The new akuma attacked her and I the heroes managed to save her, but Vixen knocked her off the balcony..." Although it was a pathetic lie, Marinette's parents believed it as it seemed highly plausible at the time.

"I just hope she's ok," Tom sighed.

"We all do," Alya looked down at the ground. She wouldn't be able to live with the truth if she killed her friend.

A few hours later, a doctor came towards them, carrying a clipboard and wearing a grim face. All of them took it as the worst.

"Are you all here to see Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" He asked.

They all nodded, ready to hear the imminent words.

"Follow me," He replied walking down the hall. All five of them followed, confused by what the doctor had just said, none of them said a word as they followed the doctor.

"She's in here," He stated opening the door, "However she's in a coma...we don't know if she'll wake up."

Upon hearing those words, all of them burst into tears. Sabine rushed into the room and hugged her unconscious daughter.

"My sweet baby," She whispered tears trailing down her cheeks, "What did you ever do to deserve this?" Tom comforted her as she cried, saying things that would help to cheer her up.

Alya, Nino and Alya just watched the scene, silently breaking inside. Each of them felt a piece of them die in a painful and slow death, crying out in pain as it disappeared. They'd never forgive themselves or Lila if Marinette died.

"We have to go," Sabine sighed as she left, "Please stay by her side."

"We will," Alya smiled.

* * *

Once Marinette's parents left, the flood gates opened. Alya, Nino and Adrien burst into tears. Alya sat down next to her bestie.

"Please forgive me!" Tears streaked her face as she held Marinette's hand in her own, "Please Mari! I should've never done that."

"None of us should have," Adrien looked down at the ground in remorse.

"Mari if this is a joke you can wake up now!" Nino tried to lighten up the atmosphere.

All three teens intensely watched as Marinette just lay there her dark hair sprawled over her pillow and her rosy cheeks now normal. Her eyes were closed and her chest slowly rose and fell, there had been no change and the teen was still in a coma and it wasn't one big prank.

"She's really like that, isn't she?" Alya laughed at first before sobbing.

"She is," Adrien sighed.

"We just have to keep visiting her," Nino smiled, "That way she'll have something to fight for in her head. Even if she's not conscious she can still hear us."

"He's right," Alya grinned sniffling.

"So we visit everyday before and after school?" Adrien raised a brow almost smirking.

"Yep," Alya and Nino laughed.

All three teens left the room feeling better than when they entered. At least there was a chance that she'd live...

* * *

**A/N:**

**Alya: You went way too far this time!**

**Me: No I didn't! It's called drama.**

**Alya: More like torture.**

**Me: Say that to my face!**

**Alya: Try me bitch!**

**Me: You're lucky I didn't kill her straight off the bat! You know that right.**

**Alya: True...Look lets come to a compromise.**

**Me: I'm listening.**

**Alya: Well what if Mari doesn't die and-**

**Me: Look I've got a good idea for the ending, but I need you to keep your mouth shut if I tell you.**

**Alya: Deal!**

**Me: Well... (Notices reader) I'm not gonna tell you!**

***Whispers to Alya***

**Alya: I like it. Romance? Check. Drama? Check. And more possible readers? Double Check. Plus we have a good ending.**

**Me: Thanks. I don't know if it'll be good though so...**

**Alya: Oh trust me, it'll be good.**

***Both laughing and getting along***

**Adrien: They're actually getting along.**

**Nino: I know right. It's kinda creepy not seeing them rip each others' throats out.**

**Marinette: Tell me about it.**

**Nino: Aren't you meant to be in a coma?**

**Marinette: Oh yeah...Bye!**

**Me: Well that's all for now! **

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Marinette**

Marinette slowly opened her eyes to find the clearest skies above her. She felt the soft tickle of grass blowing in the breeze beside her and sighed at the gentle sunlight that bathed her. She sat up and looked around at the field of flowers around her. Hills, flowers and even a small stream surrounded her. She smiled at the sight: it was such a contrast to back in Paris where she'd fight akumas as Ladybug and juggle her normal life with it. It was a serene and peaceful place, with meadow for miles around. If only she could bring everyone she loved here, it would be perfect...

Realisation then hit her like a truck. She wasn't going back to her family, or Alya and Nino, not even Adrien. She had just fallen from the Eiffel tower, after letting go of her true love's hand, after letting herself fall onto the pavement. She winced at the memory of falling onto the pavement. The way it stung her skin, the way it cracked her bones and the way her tears remained as she was carried away by Alya. How could she let herself fall? How could she be so weak and yielding?

She hung her head low as tears pricked at her eyes, sadness beginning to take over realisation. Why did fate always do this to her? Why was she always cursed to be so close, yet so far from happiness? She sat there in the meadow, crying, as all of the realisation and sadness washed over her. Tears racked her body as she thought about how much she'd miss and all she'd left behind. Sadness and remorse took over the usually cheerful teen as she sat there, her head hung low. She stood out from the rest of the meadow; her sadness and resent contrasting with the calm and tranquillity.

As the bluenette sobbed a figure dressed in a Ladybug suit approached her from behind. She had bluebell eyes, dark blue hair that was tied into pigtails and the same earrings the teen wore. She wore a sympathetic look on her face as she got closer to the teen. She knew the pain she was experiencing and what it felt like to lose someone she loved. She felt the pang and stinging that came with letting go of Chat's hand, she felt the stab of never being able to go back, and she felt the bullet of knowing that she didn't have to let go and risk it all. After all she'd just gone through it, with said teen. They'd both experienced the exact same moment and it was the one thing that played back and forth in their minds. The one puzzle they could never solve...

Once the figure was a few feet away, the teen turned around, her instincts kicking in. Her eyes were puffy and her cheeks red. She looked a mess, both physically and emotionally. The figure only smiled fondly at the sight, the only reason she didn't break down was because she needed to be strong for Marinette.

"Ladybug?" The bluenette gasped, her tears slowly trickling down her cheeks.

"The one and only," The hero joked, trying to make the teen smile, only to succeed in making her cry more, "Dang it! Chat used to say that! Marinette, please don't cry, Chat and Adrien wouldn't want you to."

"Like that matters now," The teen sobbed, "I'll never see him again!"

"There's always hope," Ladybug comfortingly placed a hand on her shoulder, "You had hope we'd live and-"

"H-how?" Marinette looked into the heroine's eyes, "What did hope do to us?!"

"You're not completely dead Marinette," Ladybug sighed as the teen began to show signs of denial. She could feel her own doubt telling her to agree with the bluenette, but the heroine stayed strong.

"I have to be dead!" Marinette groaned tugging at her pigtails, "Why else would I be here! Plus how could _you _be here! We're the same person! None of this makes sense..."

"Because this is all in your mind," Ladybug looked up at the nearly cloudless sky, "I should know. You're trying to wake yourself up Marinette, but you can't keep denying it every time."

"And why should I believe you?!" The teen glared at her alter ego, "We can't be in two places at once, you know that!"

"Because-"

Ladybug was then interrupted by the pleading tones of Alya, Nino, Adrien and Marinette's parents. She knew this had to shed some light into the teen's clouded mind. All of the doubts and remorse that just came, would be washed away by these comments.

"Mari please wake up!"

"My sweet baby! You never deserved this!"

"Please forgive me Mari! I never meant to do that, I'd never hurt you! Just wake up!"

"I know you can beat this Marinette. You've always been a fighter. Just do this if not for you're mum, do it for me."

"No-one's really been the same since you came here. Alya and Nino are a mess, and you're parent's aren't a cheerful anymore. They need you Marinette...I need you."

Marinette's heart nearly broke after she listened to the comments. She desperately wanted to open her eyes and yell that she was ok, but no matter how hard she tried, she stayed in the fields. Ladybug watched as pain etched onto the teen's features and wanted to help her in many ways, but she could only wait and watch as the teen broke down again.

Marinette felt herself give up and sighed in defeat as she slumped onto the ground. She felt herself shatter into two and stayed slumped as Ladybug approached her yet again. This time, the teen didn't turn, but instead just stayed looking at the ground, her tears dropping onto the grass.

"You know you could find a way out," Ladybug raised a brow at the teen.

"R-Really?" The teen sniffled. At this point she was desperate -no determined- to get back to the waking world.

"I think so," Ladybug sighed, "But it means seeing yourself as you are and accepting it."

"I'll do it," Marinette looked at the heroine, determination in her gaze.

"Follow me then," Ladybug helped the teen up, "I'm gonna regret this tomorrow."

* * *

**Adrien**

Adrien sat beside Marinette's bedside, his hand holding her own. He gently ran his thumb over her knuckles, anticipating for her to wake up. Ever since the accident, she'd been as still as a statue, her only signs of life were the gradual rise and fall of her chest. Alya, Nino and Adrien made sure to visit whenever they could, and so did Marinette's parents and grandparents. However over the past few weeks, there's been a gradual drop in hope and happiness in everyone. Alya had gone hysterical and spent less time on the Ladyblog, Marinette's parents weren't as cheerful as they usual were and Nino had even spent less time DJing.

Adrien sighed as he watched his bugaboo lay there motionless. He was beginning to feel grief take over and he didn't know how much longer he'd be able to hold in his rage. Lila hadn't been to school in the past few days and no-one had seen Vixen for a while, making the situation even tenser for the three other heroes. There had been several tributes to Ladybug after the ginger told her friends about what she saw that night, and now everyone knew that Paris had to wait for Vixen to truly be gone.

A nurse silently walked into the room and gave a small smile to Adrien. She'd been assigned to Marinette for a while now and she always saw him at her side whenever she came for checkups with the doctor. He really was a sweet and caring thing and it broke her heart to watch him come here everyday and get the same result. The doctor sighed, his brow furrowed. This case was beyond normal for him, and he found it strange that a girl could get induced into a coma from falling off a balcony. Nevertheless he came up to the bedside and nodded at the nurse.

Adrien watched as the nurse gently sat Marinette up and the doctor began to examine her. Each checkup was the same, the doctor would use a torch to check her eyes and would check her blood pressure, heart rate and whether there was any hope in keeping her under supervision. Each time had the same result, she had gotten a little better, but no-one could truly know if she'd wake up. After the checkup was complete, the nurse gave Adrien another small smile before leaving the room with the doctor.

He stayed by her side for hours, until his eyelids began to droop and he fell asleep. Beside his lady...

* * *

**Alya**

Alya packed all her things for school into her bag. She decided that she wanted to spend the night beside Marinette, so that she could try to think of good times, before anything could happen...The thought of Marinette dying daunted the brunette to her core and she shook the thought away. She needed to stay positive for Mari, if she didn't then anything could happen.

She then slipped on her usual outfit and got her phone, keys and some money. Her parents were in the living room watching the news and already knew she was going to the hospital for the night. Her older sister Nora was there too, and that was the problem. She needed to get out before her sister could say otherwise. Alya left her bedroom and entered the living room. Luckily Nora was in the kitchen, making her escape simple and swift.

She got to the front door with no problems and sighed as she turned the nob and left the apartment. She then put on her thick jacket and headed to the elevator. She pressed the button and waited for a few moments before stepping into the elevator and going to the ground floor. She'd ordered an Uber to drop her at the hospital and waited outside her apartment block for it. Not long after, the car arrived and she was off to see her best friend.

Alya went to Marinette's room immediately. She didn't need to ask the receptionist for permission as her friend was in an unstable condition. She opened the door to the room and smiled a little of the familiar sight of her friend laying there._ 'At least she's not dead, '_ Alya smiled to herself,_ 'We'll get past this.'_

She spotted a sleeping Adrien and almost laughed at the sight. He'd fallen asleep in his chair, his golden hair ruffled and looking really tired. She was surprised that she'd just noticed the dark circles forming under his eyes. With visiting Mari, school and his father's strict schedule, Adrien was burning on fuel he didn't have. Alya fondly shook her head at the sight, before gently shaking Adrien.

"W-What?" He asked somewhat groggily.

"You fell asleep, dummy," Alya sighed, "Go home, I'll keep her company. You look like you need the rest."

"I didn't notice I fell asleep," He stretched before getting his bag, "Well, see you tomorrow Alya."

"See you Blondie," Alya chuckled, "Don't let any fangirls get you on the way out!"

He laughed as he left the room. Once he'd left the room, Alya turned to her unconscious best friend.

"No matter what you'll get through this," Alya smiled at her friend, "We'll all get through this. After all you are Ladybug and you and Chat are inseparable."

She thought back to the day she met Marinette. It was a morning and Alya was the new girl in class. Marinette had a run in with Chloe and Alya dragged her to the side and told her that they should do nothing, because the good people always do. Marinette then took her advice and shared a macaroon with her. Since then they'd been like sisters, always having the other's back no matter what.

It was times like those that she felt a pang in her heart where Marinette would usually be. She missed having her best friend there for her important moments. Alya sighed before starting to play with her hair. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep beside her bestie, exactly how the blonde did a few hours before...

* * *

**A/N:**

**Alya: You really are prolonging on the ending!**

**Me: Well scenes like this get readers!**

**Alya: You couldn't get readers if you tried!**

**Me: Hey! I try you know. It's not my fault some people don't read my stories...**

**Alya: I know! I'm just teasing you. But seriously Mari needs to wake up.**

**Me: I know. Adrien needs his Bugaboo and she needs her Kitty.**

***Both laugh***

**Me: Well, that all for today! I guess, unless-**

**Lila: Whya am I always the bitch in these stories?**

**Alya: I don't know...Maybe because you are one!**

**Lila: How?**

**Alya: You lie all the time, force yourself onto Adrien and more or less carry the characteristics of a bitch.**

**Me: You got told!**

**Lila: Stay out of it!**

**Me: Like I would...**

**Lila: Try me bitch!**

***Alya and I share a knowing glance***

**Me: Should we?**

**Alya: Hell yeah! Come here you little shit!**

***Both start a fight with Lila***

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Ok, so I know I kinda-no really did mess up with the last chapter, it was poorly written and I guess I rushed it. Thing is, it was late and my eyes were barely open. But now I'm wide awake and I'll try to put more emotion into the story...thing is I'm terrible at explaining the emotions in a scene. It's just_ hard?_ for me. I just never explain emotions that's all. But I'll try to make it more...heartbreaking.**

* * *

**Alya**

Alya woke up to the sound of her phone alarm going off. She stretched and then noticed that her glasses were still on. _'That's weird,'_ She thought as she looked around the room. She spotted all sorts of medical machines, a small TV and a hospital bed. She chuckled to herself as she realised where she was. She looked over at her unconscious best-friend and noticed that her chest was still rising and falling in the same pattern. _'Just keep breathing Mari,_' She gave a small smile towards her,_ 'We all need you here.' _

The bluenette didn't stir. She didn't flutter her eyelids, she didn't yawn or stretch, she didn't even lift one of her fingers, even just by a fraction. She stayed perfectly still, the only movement and sound from her gradual breathing. The bluenette had been like that for a few weeks now, and she showed signs of improvement, but never stirred or even uttered a single word. No-one complained though, as long as she was still alive and breathing, she still had a chance at waking up; no matter how long it would take.

The brunette then reluctantly checked that she had all her things for school, before getting ready to leave. She didn't want to leave, like Adrien and Nino, but she knew the school wouldn't be happy if she missed a day: they already had a lot of time off with the akuma attacks and rarely let students off. Alya sighed as she watched her still friend once again, she didn't know when she'd next be able to visit with school, homework and looking for Vixen. She had to say this now, before she couldn't, well if she couldn't.

"Mari," The brunette breathed her voice shaking, "I miss visiting you and seeing you smile, you always knew how to cheer anyone up. We all need you now more than ever, but knowing that you're still breathing is enough for now. But you need to wake up soon..or-or..." The brunette couldn't think of what to say for a moment before continuing.

"I want to say goodbye to you and know that you heard me," Alya looked at her friend trying to hold back her tears, "I don't want to say goodbye to you like this, I want us to be old and have lived our lives. We still have years left to live and we all want you in them, me, Nino, Adrien and your parents. We all want and need you, especially Adrien. He's been through so much and you're one of the best things in his life, don't leave him Mari, or us. If you heard me, I want you to think about that while I'm at school...just for me. I can't change the past, but hopefully I can change the future."

The bluenette was still. It was as if the words had no effect on her, as she just kept breathing her chest rising and falling, rising and falling...Alya sighed as she got her bag and tried to hold back the tears threatening to spill. After a moment of silence, the brunette slowly opened the door, taking another look at her best friend. Marinette still lay there, her face straight and her hair sprawled around her pillow. It looked as if she were asleep, like Sleeping Beauty or Snow White. Alya chuckled at the thought, maybe if she had a 'true love's kiss' from Adrien, Mari would wake up.

Alya then left the room, tears threatening to spill from her eyes and feeling slightly bitter. She swiftly rushed past hospital staff and towards the exit. She needed to get out of here before she broke down and gave Vixen what she wanted. She knew the bitch who was responsible for Mari getting hurt, was waiting for everyone to give up before revealing herself. Inside Alya was fuming at the thought of the teen, but on the outside she acted calm and collected, but it was shown when she was Rena Rouge. She became antsy and checked every corner, often getting violent when thinking she saw the fox-themed fag.

The teen growled as she got into a nearby cab and went back to her apartment. She needed to sort out her emotions before school, or she'd end up doing something she'd regret. She was completely silent on the ride back to her home and she just stared out of the window, trying to get rid of her negative thoughts.

Not long after getting in her cab, Alya arrived at her apartment and locked herself in her room. She didn't need her younger sisters to see her like this, and her parents and Nora would only make it worse. She slumped behind the door, dropping her bag, and kept her back to the door. A small tear escaped and trickled down her cheek. It was getting harder each time to visit Marinette with the hope that she woke up, only to find out that she's still unconscious. Each time getting the same result. But what made it worse was knowing that the thot who did this to her friend was still out there, probably laughing at their pain.

Alya missed the fun times she spent with her bestie. Going out and doing things, updating the Ladyblog, getting her homemade gifts- oh Alya could go on and on about the memories she shared with Marinette. Marinette always made everyone around her feel good and never really shunned anyone unless they deserved it; but she even tolerated Chloe and Sabrina. She was kind to Lila and where did that get her? In a coma, in hospital. All of it over a guy who chose who he liked best. It was sad really that Lila couldn't accept defeat...

The brunette stayed slumped at her door these thoughts filling her head and slowly consuming her positive thoughts; her hope was depleting by the second and soon she'll have none left...

* * *

**Marinette**

"Where are we going?" Marinette tilted her head at her alter ego. They'd been walking for around half an hour and they had run into no-one or any thing else other than flowers and grass, with the occasional bird or deer.

"Deeper into your subconscious," The heroine sighed, "It's the only way to wake up."

"Meaning?" Marinette looked at herself, confused.

"You need to accept all parts of you as one," Ladybug explained, "That way you'll have enough hope and will power to get out of here."

"Wait," Marinette stopped walking, "So I need to accept all parts of me?"

"Yes," Ladybug paused, "Looks like the first one's here."

"Where?" Marinette looked out beyond the meadow, there wasn't anyone there but the two of them, "I don't see anyone."

"Don't see," Ladybug smiled, "Feel."

"What does that-oh," Marinette smiled. She gradually closed her eyes and heard a small voice whisper.

"I-I don't know what to do," It whispered shakily, "Everyone relies on me- but... I don't know how much longer I can hold out. I-I need help...I'm just a teenaged girl, nothing special..." The bluenette turned around and spotted a small figure behind her.

She had her bangs cover her eyes, and she sat in the fetal position. She looked like another version of Marinette, but she looked a lot more unsure than the original.

"What do you mean?" Marinette crouched down beside herself.

"I-I don't know!" The girl sighed, tears trailing down her cheeks, "I-I just want to see everyone again and-and tell then I'm sorry. I'm sorry for doing this, I'm sorry for taking charge, and I'm so sorry for thinking I could do any of this!"

Marinette recognised this side of her, from long ago. When she first became Ladybug, she was in denial and was unsure about whether she was the right person. She remembered doubting everything she said and thinking that she was so sorry to everyone for messing up, when in reality she was doing a wonderful job. She'd doubted herself so much, that she failed to acknowledge that she was doing well and thought she was terrible as a result. Marinette gave herself a small smile before speaking.

"You shouldn't doubt yourself," The teen began, "Remember when we first became Ladybug?"

"How could I not?" The girl sighed, "We were such a mess-"

"But we improved," Marinette offered, "We managed to defeat several akumas and even got close to defeating Hawkmoth."

"But we still managed to do this..." The girl looked at the ground, "We still managed to fail, even when we'd gotten better. We were right at the beginning, we weren't cut out to be Ladybug."

Marinette sighed. The girl was staying strong and have a negative answer for everything. So if she couldn't accept her that way...maybe she had to accept all the mistakes she made. After all if you just ignore your mistakes you won't be able to learn from them. Marinette took a deep breath before trying a final time.

"Yes we've made mistakes," She sighed looking into the distance, "But if we didn't make them we wouldn't be the person we are today. We've done so many things we could take back before we became Ladybug, and we learnt from them."

"Yes but-"

"No buts," Marinette smiled at the girl, "Yes, we're in a coma. Yes, we nearly got killed and we still fought through it. We shouldn't doubt our-self because we can overcome what gets thrown at us."

"Even Vixen?" The girl looked into the bluenette's eyes, they glistened with tears and fear and uncertainty were in them.

"Even Vixen," Marinette replied. The girl just smiled and hugged Marinette, who hugged back.

"Thank you," She whispered before disappearing. Marinette felt a small piece of comfort come to her after the girl disappeared.

"She just wanted someone to tell her everything would be ok," Marinette breathed.

"Like when you're Ladybug and you tell yourself to keep calm," Ladybug smiled, "But this is only the beginning and I can't guarantee you'll like all you see..."

"If it means getting back to my friends and Adrien," Marinette smiled, "I'll walk through hell."

"That's the spirit!" Ladybug smiled, "Let's go!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Alya: Ok this is more like it! We're getting closer to finishing this!**

**Me: I know...To be honest I don't know if I'm feeling this story anymore.**

**Alya: You have to finish it!**

**Me: I know! Geez...**

**Alya: Well I just wanted to tell you...**

**Me: Of course you did.**

**Lila: So do I succeed or do I get a shitty ending as usual.**

**Me: Oh you'll get a happy ending...**

**Alya: Yeah..in-**

***I cover her mouth***

**Me: No spoilers Alya!**

**Alya: Mhhhh!**

**Lila: *Laughing her ass off***

**Me: Are you seriously laughing?**

**Lila: Yes?**

***Looks at Alya and we nod***

**Me: Well if you want to be a bitch...**

**Alya: We can say about what you did in this fic.**

**Lila: No!**

**Me: Let's see...**

**Alya: You forced yourself on someone, nearly killed Mari, acted like a mega bitch.**

**Me: Somehow ended up being worse than Chloe...**

**Lila: Ok! I get it! I'm usually the bad guy...**

**Me: At first glance...but in your eyes you're probably an angel...**

**Alya: Yeah, who belongs in Hell!**

***Both laugh as she storms off***

**Me: Sorry Lila! (Still laughing) I didn't mean to-**

**Alya: Yeah we didn't!**

**Me: Well that's all for now!**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Ok so I didn't take any offence from your review Jhonshawn965, I'm just a real perfectionist and when I feel like something wasn't my best, I admit it. Sorry if you thought I took offence or anything, cause I really didn't. **

**Now, On with the story!**

* * *

**Alya**

Alya went into class and sighed as she went to her solitary seat. _'No Marinette again,'_ She thought as she got out her books. Next to come in were Chloe and Sabina. Chloe wore a look on her face that spelt trouble, and Sabrina followed behind.

"Ah if it isn't Alya Cesaire," Chloe smirked, "Such a shame that Dupain-Cheng's in a coma right? Serves her right for going off with Adrikins."

"She only did something everyone does," Alya growled clenching her fists. Everyday now, the blonde had been making snide comments about Marinette, even though they all know she was a good person.

"Sure she did," Sabrina piped up following her friend's example.

"Exactly," Chloe nodded, "She was a dirty thot, who tried to sink her claws into Adrikins."

"No she wasn't!" Alya snapped through grit teeth, her fists were clenching so tightly, that her fingernails were biting into her palm, "You have no right to talk like that!"

"Says who?" Chloe raised a brow.

"Me," Adrien glared at Chloe.

"A-Adrikins," She whimpered suddenly feeling small, "I promise I wasn't-"

"Just go Chloe," Adrien sighed, "And don't talk about Marinette like that again."

"Are you sure though?" The blonde persisted, "Marinet-"

"Just stop Chloe," Adrien interrupted, "Mari's already in a coma, we don't need anymore negativity."

"Fine!" The blonde stomped off to her desk, her ginger friend following like a lost stray.

"Thanks for saving my ass," Alya smirked at the blonde, "I would've beaten the shit out of her."

"Well I can't let her dis Mari like that," He shrugged.

"Yeah cause she's your Bugaboo and you're her Kitty," Alya teased, "You two always have each other's backs."

"Of course I am," Adrien smirked, "Cause you and Nino are definitely each other's soulmates."

"Hey!" Alya playfully punched his arm, "Where _is_ Nino?"

"He called in sick," Adrien replied casually.

"So in other words," Alya sighed, "He's gone on patrol. Again."

The blonde nodded.

"He needs to take a break," Alya shook her head, "I've told him...over and over...but he won't listen! If only Mari was here..."

"We all need her," Adrien stared out of the classroom window.

"For sure we do," Alya scoffed, "She's what keeps us sane..."

"Ok class," Ms Bustier, their teacher, got the class's attention, "Since it's been a while since Marinette's been in, due to circumstances, the school has allowed a school trip to see her."

The whole class cheered. A school trip meant no work for the day, and a chance to slack off and relax. And if it was to the hospital, then there'd be even more free time.

Alya and Nino shared a glance. They both knew they could use to time to visit Marinette, as well as help Nino find Vixen.

"Since it will be a day trip," Ms Bustier continued, "You'll be allowed to use phones, spend money and get lunch."

Once the teacher was finished, the whole class erupted into conversation. Many were about the perks of going on a trip, whereas a few were about Marinette. Not long after, everyone was put into pairs and in the coach the school hired for the day.

"They really splashed out on this," Alya said.

"I know," Adrien replied, "It all seems a bit...odd."

"Got that right," Alya nodded, "But we're going to see Mari, so..."

"True," Adrien shrugged, "We might as well enjoy the break."

The coach then set off, and the class were off to see Marinette.

* * *

**Vixen**

The fox themed villain watched as the coach made its way to the hospital. Inside were all of Marinette's classmates, including her goal. She knew that is she was able to just talk to him, she'd be able to let him see that she was right and that Marinette didn't love him as much as she did. Then she'd be able to get rid of her threat to being with Adrien.

Once the coach parked and all of the students got into single file for a headcount. The villain's olive green eyes scanned over the sight, taking note on each and every detail. She had to be careful with how she was going to talk to her goal, if anyone caught her she'd be done for. She watched as each student disappeared into the building, each gossiping with one another and buzzing with excitement. This was her chance to sneak in.

Using her powers, Vixen made herself look like a nurse. Her hair had turned jet black, her eyes blue and her skin tone lightened. She looked completely different and was dressed in a nurses' uniform. She'd be able to get around the hospital with no questions asked. The now disguised villain looked down at the building again. Now she had the chance to talk to and win over her goal...

* * *

**Carapace/ Nino**

Carapace watched as the villain walked into the hospital disguised, the only evidence that it was her being her signature smile. He had to tell Alya about her before it was too late. If Vixen got what she wanted and managed to kill Marinette, then all of Paris would be done for. There'd be no Ladybug, no heroes and definitely a disturbance in the order of things. But most importantly, all of Mari's friends and family wouldn't act the same again. After all Mari was their rock, she made them feel safe and happy, if she was gone, who would do that in her place?

Thinking on his feet Carapace got his phone and called Alya. She had to answer him. He waited for a moment before she picked up.

"Hey Nino," She answered cheerfully, "What's up?"

"Vixen's at the hospital," He sighed, "I think she's after Mari."

He had no time to explain what might happen in detail, after all the villain had already entered the building. They had to act first.

"She's what?!" Alya screeched, "I'll tell Adrien and we'll watch over Mari and her."

"Be careful Alya," He replied his voice laced with concern.

"Don't worry I will be," She sighed, clearly concerned, "I'll see you later."

"Yeah," He replied before the line went dead and he placed his phone back inside his pocket.

He detransformed and headed into the hospital, he needed to find some leads to stop Vixen.

* * *

**Alya**

Alya was outside of Marinette's room with Adrien, when she got a call from Nino.

"Hey Nino," She smiled, "What's up?"

"Vixen's at the hospital," Nino sighed, "I think she's after Mari."

"She's what?!" Alya screeched getting everyone, including Adrien's attention, "I'll tell Adrien and we'll watch over Mari and her."

"Be careful Alya," Nino replied his voice laced with concern.

"Don't worry I will be," She sighed, "I'll see you later."

"Yeah," He replied before the line went dead and Alya put her phone back into her pocket.

"What was that about?" Adrien stared at his friend confused.

"She's here," Alya sighed, "And Nino thinks she's after Mari."

"She can't just let it go," Adrien sighed.

"Well you are a rare catch," Alya teased, "Lots of girls would kill to be with you, her included."

Adrien nodded, "We'd better make sure Mari's safe then."

"We should," Alya agreed as she opened the door to Marinette's room, "You'd better help Nino though, he could use your help."

"I'll try to locate her then," Adrien watched as a certain nurse caught his attention, he hadn't seen her around this area before and she looked familiar.

"What's caught your attention?" Alya followed his gaze, until she spotted the nurse, "You don't think it could be-"

"Her?" Adrien raised a brow, "Maybe. I'll follow her."

"Be careful Adrien," Alya told him, "We've already got Mari to worry about."

"I'll be fine," He grinned, "Plus I have a feeling she won't hurt Adrien as much as Chat."

"Whatever," Alya rolled her eyes playfully, "Just don't get hurt."

"I won't," He called, already chasing after the strange nurse.

"I know you won't," Alya muttered under her breath, "But she still might do something..."

The brunette couldn't help but worry about what just might happen, and if the villain's actual plan was to let them see her...

* * *

**Adrien**

The blonde followed the strange nurse through the hospital. Through endless twists and turns, the nurse didn't halt and continued on her path, until she reached a room. The nurse then opened the door and went inside, leaving the blonde outside. He could go in, or tell Alya where the nurse had gone.

What made him hesitate was the fact that for the whole time Adrien followed her, the nurse hadn't turned around, or even acknowledged that someone was following her. She had just gone to her destination, as if it was a normal day. That meant that Adrien was either really good at creeping about, or she was planning for him to follow her and go into the room. The two possible options made the blonde hesitate with his next action.

A few people passed by and thought of it as nothing, while the blonde thought about what to do. After a few minutes of pondering, the blonde placed his hand on the door handle and opened the door. It swung open and he was greeted to the strange nurse looking after a patient.

"Are you here to see the patient or are you intruding?" The nurse asked in a familiar voice.

"No I just went into the wrong room," The blonde smiled sheepishly.

"Are you sure?" The nurse smiled, it looked oddly familiar to the blonde and he instinctively stepped back.

"Yes," The blonde slowly backed away.

"I don't think so," The nurse shut the door before the blonde could get out, "Let's have a little talk Adrien."

The smile on her face was so sinister and mischievous, that Adrien could pin point exactly who the nurse was.

"Lila?" He asked.

"Cut the crap," She grimaced, "I know you're Chat. Why else do you think I got Alya to push Mari in front of you?"

"Fine," Adrien sighed, "So why did you lock me in here?"

"Because we need to talk," Lila, now looking like Vixen, answered simply.

"Last time I checked we didn't have anything to talk about," Adrien glared at her.

"True," The villain smiled, "But now we do."

"About?" the blonde was now completely confused.

"Oh I don't know..." Vixen shrugged playfully, "Marinette."

"You wouldn't," Adrien growled.

"Oh I would," Vixen smirked, "Just play nice and I might spare her."

She then left the room, leaving the blonde completely stumped. He definitely had a lot to tell Alya and Nino.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Alya: Things just got a little more interesting.**

**Me: Yeah it's a buildup.**

**Alya: Sure...At least we're getting closer to finishing this.**

**Me: Yeah. Then I can finish all those other minor stories and my other main works.**

**Alya: Yeah that too, but then you can work on other Miraculous fics!**

**Me: Not so fast! I can't right now, but I'm working on some that I'll publish after I finish this godforsaken load.**

**Alya: True, don't you have like 5 stories that you're working on...**

**Me: Yes!**

**Alya: Way to bite off more than you can chew!**

**Me: I know, but I've nearly finished two! But then again one of them is gonna have a sequel...**

**Alya: Just remember not to fuck up this story and we'll be cool.**

**Me: I won't fuck it up thanks! This is my first Miraculous fic though so...**

**Alya: Exactly!**

**Me: Whatever. (Pouts). We're off topic anyway!**

**Alya: So basically you're gonna work on this so you can finish it and then finish the others.**

**Me: Pratically. Can't we just talk about this plot instead?!**

**Alya: Fine! My poor bestie's in a life-threatening situation will she survive?!**

**Me: Maybe. Let's be straight Lila usually loses.**

**Alya: So you make it a plot twist!**

**Me: I can't now, I just said it here.**

**Alya: You still could...**

**Me: So you want Mari to die? (Gives Alya a knowing look).**

**Alya: No!**

**Me: Well I'll finish it here today since I've got writer's block with this story. Curse you fate!**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Alya**

"Wait so Lila's here and she wants us to 'play nice'?" Alya asked after Adrien explained what happened.

"Apparently," He shrugged, "But that could mean anything."

"Exactly," Alya sighed, "Unless...you don't think she'll-"

A scream was heard from around the corner and the two teens rushed to where they heard it from, to find a smirking Vixen and a frightened looking Chloe and Sabrina. The two teens glared at the villain who simply shrugged.

"Let them go," Alya said firmly.

"And why would I do that?" The villain smiled, "After all you two promised to play nice, well Adrien did anyway."

"Adrikins you made a deal with her?!" Chloe screeched.

"I didn't," He defended, "She only _told_ me to 'play nice'."

"Meaning?" Chloe pressed.

"I'd stay out of her way," He sighed.

"Like that's gonna happen," Alya smirked, "We can handle her. Plus we don't listen to ditsy sluts!"

"Ladybug and Chat Noir couldn't handle them," Sabrina stated, "How could two school teens?"

They all looked at the ginger, who immediately blushed and kept her mouth shut.

"Enough with the chit chat," Vixen growled, "Now you two stay out of my way, or I'll tell everyone who you are."

"Like you know," Alya scoffed.

"All because I know who Adrien and Mari are, doesn't mean I don't know about you a Nino," The villain smirked, "After all, you four are always seen together." This made Alya pale in shock.

"What is she talking about Adrikins?" Chloe asked growing anxious.

"Aww you haven't told your oldest friend yet?" Vixen teased, "We'll have to fix that. Chloe, did you know that-" A fist suddenly collided with her face and the three teens looked at an now smiling Alya.

"What she was getting annoying!" Alya shrugged, "She was gonna spill the beans any way."

"You bitch!" Vixen wiped the blood from her busted lip.

"The bitchiest!" Alya smiled, "Now go!"

"As if I'd go for someone like you," Vixen scoffed.

"Just go," Adrien glared at her.

"Fine!" Vixen huffed, "But don't be surprised when I come back!"

She then stomped off to somewhere else, leaving a confused Chloe and Sabrina and a laughing Adrien and Alya.

"I can't believe she actually listened to you!" Alya laughed.

"I know!" Adrien chuckled, "She could've defeated us easily!"

"Um, HELLO!" Chloe interrupted the moment, "Are you gonna tell us that secrete that Vixen was gonna spill?"

"Well-it was-um..." Alya blushed.

"We help Marinette's parents in the bakery," Adrien cut in.

"Yeah," Alya smiled, "Since Marinette went into a coma, we've been helping out."

"Really?" Sabrina pressed, "Cause you've all come here a lot."

"Yeah but," Adrien smiled sheepishly, "We have to check on Mari often because she's not too stable, right Alya?"

"Yeah, we do," She fake smiled, "Speaking of which, we need to check on her."

The two then dashed back to Marinette's room and sighed as they went in. Marinette was still unconscious, her chest rising and falling at a steady pace. She was visibly better, but she still showed no signs of consciousness. It was like seeing a person in a deep sleep. Both of them longed to just shake her and see her wake up and stretch like she'd just fallen asleep, but she didn't stir when they entered.

"You think she'll wake up soon?" Alya looked at Adrien.

"Honestly, I don't know," He sighed, "But I know she'll wake up."

"Me too," She smiled.

* * *

**Marinette**

Marinette was one step closer to gaining consciousness and was feeling happier about the situation she was in. Sure the last memory she might have of the waking world may be of her friend crying as she was near death, but if she got out of this place, she would be able to see them again. Plus she always knew that being Ladybug came with some dangers and it was only a matter of time before something happened to her or Chat.

So far Marinette and Ladybug had gotten deeper into her subconscious and they hadn't run into many mishaps. The two teens walked side by side, occasionally talking, but keeping on high alert for anything that might pop out at them. Then they spotted a very familiar scene. She was making breakfast when she went to pour the milk, she knocked into the fruit bowl, making an orange roll onto her spoon, knocking it into the orange juice and then making her bowl tip over.

Marinette chuckled at the scene. Her clumsiness was always a mystery and she always made it look adorable yet funny. Ladybug watched as Marinette, reacted to the scene. The teen still had a lot to learn about herself and Ladybug knew that she wouldn't be the person she was if Marinette hadn't been given her miraculous.

"So am I meant to just I don't know accept that I'm clumsy?" Marinette asked snapping the heroine out of her thoughts.

"I don't think so," Ladybug replied, "Maybe you've just got to acknowledge it or-"

"I just think it's a part of me I don't understand," Marinette sighed, "Like how some people are just really smart."

"Maybe," Ladybug replied, "We should just move on."

"Yeah," Marinette smiled, continuing down the path. Ladybug looked at the scene again, but this time it was fading. When she looked at Marinette, she looked a little more hopeful.

"So we just continue down the path, right?" The bluenette asked.

"Mhm," Ladybug smiled as she caught up with her alter ego. She didn't know how, but they were two steps closer to consciousness.

* * *

**Vixen**

The villain sighed as she went through one of the store cupboards in the hospital. She had to get rid of Marinette before it was too late. Then she'd never get Adrien. He was already falling into her trap and she needed to set her free. It didn't help that he was protecting her either and it only fuelled the villain's hatred. Then the violet outline of a moth appeared before her face.

"Vixen," Hawkmoth spoke, "I thought you were looking for Ladybug."

"I am," She replied, "I was just getting something that would make it easier to get her earrings."

"You'd better be," He replied, "Or I can easily strip you of those powers I so kindly gave you."

"Don't worry," Vixen reassured him, "I'll get you Ladybug's earrings soon. Chat's ring too."

The outline then disappeared and Vixen dropped to her knees, tears filling her eyes. Hawkmoth was trapping her in a difficult spot and she knew that she had to do as he said. Who knew what stripping her of her powers could mean. It had never happened before and she could even die from it for all she knew. She certainly didn't want to take that chance, but she also didn't want to hurt Adrien again; But if she had to, she would. The villain quickly rose off her knees and wiped her tears before going back to searching.

Not too long after, she found what she was looking for on a shelf and smiled before making herself look like another nurse. She needed to be able to get into Marinette's room to be able to make her plan work, and it would prove difficult unless she looked like the usual nurse. Of course she'd have to get the nurse out of her way for a moment, but she'd already done worse. The villain the exited the cupboard and put a smile on her face. She was going to end it now...

* * *

**Nino**

Nino had gone around the hospital for most of the morning and lunch hour, finding leads on a strange nurse. Sure enough, several people said that they'd seen a nurse with jet black hair and blue eyes pass by or go into a store cupboard. He was now heading to Marinette's hospital room, with some lunch for him, Alya and Adrien. He knew that they'd had an eventful morning as he got a call from Alya telling him about what Vixen had told Adrien and when the villain actually listened to them.

He opened the door to find an anxious Alya and Adrien. Both of them hadn't left the room since their encounter with Vixen and they had a feeling she'd stick to her promise of 'coming back'. Nino sighed at the sight as he gave them their lunches.

"Have you seen Vixen?" Alya asked.

"Nope," Nino replied, "A ton of people have though. They all said the same thing about her passing by or going into a store cupboard."

"Great," Alya sighed, "So we can expect her to attack tonight."

"Maybe," Adrien replied, "But what if she'd trying to make us stay here."

"Why would she do that?" Alya raised a brow.

"Because we'd all be in one place," Adrien answered, "Think about it. She can deal with all of us without a lot of effort."

"So, what should we do?" Nino asked.

"Have one or two of us stay here," Adrien shrugged, "That way she has to re-plan."

"That's a good strategy," Alya tapped her chin, "But what if she wants us to do that?"

"We'll just have to hope she doesn't," Adrien sighed, "It's better than just being clueless."

"He's right," Nino smiled, "Plus one of us can keep watch on Vixen. That way we won't lose track of things."

"Ok..." Alya hesitated, "But only because the Ladyblog needs new material."

"So we all rotate between watching Mari and Vixen?" Adrien raised a brow.

"More or less," Alya smiled.

"Yeah," Nino agreed.

There was then a knock on the door, and the usual nurse came in. She had a small bottle of medications with her and smiled at the teens.

"Doesn't she usually come with the doctor?" Nino asked as Alya nodded.

"Yeah, something seems off," Adrien stared at her, trying to pin point what was wrong.

"More like way off!" Alya whisper-yelled.

"Why don't we see if she's actually the nurse then," Nino smirked, "Um- Ms where is the doctor today?"

"Oh-um he called in sick," The nurse replied cheerily.

"But wouldn't they assign a new doctor to Marinette?" Alya pressed.

"Yes but since I have her daily they thought I'd be fine for today," The nurse answered.

"But aren't you a bit early?" Adrien asked.

"Yes but I have other patients too and they need my help," The nurse smiled forcefully. She was clearly cracking under the pressure and the teens could see that she was trying her best to lie out of the situation.

"Well, why do you have medications?" Nino continued the interrogation, "Mari doesn't usually take meds."

"Well the doctor thought she should today," The nurse smiled again.

"But he isn't in, he's sick," Alya tried to act confused, but she knew the nurse was lying through her teeth.

"Yes he is, but he video called in," The nurse answered cheerily.

"Are you hiding something?" Adrien looked the nurse dead in the eyes.

"W-what? Me?" The nurse stammered, "I don't have time for such things! I'm just a nurse!"

"Are you?" Alya pressed.

"Yes," The nurse replied, "And if you don't play nice, I'll call security."

"Like they'd believe you," Alya scoffed.

The three teens then found themselves outside of Marinette's room. Somehow, the nurse had managed to convince some staff to get them out and the three of them did as they were told.

"She's hiding something," Alya growled, "And I don't trust her with Mari."

"It's too quiet in there," Adrien agreed.

"Well," Nino grinned, "Why don't we do a little investigating as Paris' favourite heroes!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Alya: Ok this is going in a good direction.**

**Me: Thanks. I kinda thought I lost my driving force for this story.**

**Alya: No problem, but I'm kinda saying it cause you made me punch Lila.**

**Me: Well I know how much you hate liars and prisses.**

**Alya: So true. So will Mari wake up soon.**

**Me: Maybe...I can't really spoil anything. Plus you already know the ending.**

**Alya: So? I still wanna have all the deets.**

**Me: And you'll find out soon.**

**Alya: You mean in a month.**

**Me: Hey! I actually got this far pretty quickly considering other factors!**

**Alya: True. Do you think you can bring Chloe and Lila here?**

**Me: One sec. *Drags Chloe and Lila over to us***

**Lila: What now?**

**Chloe: Hey! You still haven't told me Adrikins' secret!**

**Me: You should know by now! After all he is your oldest friend.**

**Chloe: Yeah..but it could be anything.**

**Lila: She doesn't know?**

**Me: Yep. *****Lila bursts out laughing***

**Chloe: Oh sorry I'm not a creepy stalker like you!**

**Lila: Take that back.**

**Chloe: Like I would.**

***Both get into fight, while I munch on some chocolate and Alya has popcorn***

**Me: Chocolate?**

**Alya: Hell Yeah! *Takes some* Popcorn?**

**Me: Sweet or salted?**

**Alya: Both.**

**Me: Don't mind if I do. Oh great idea for the ending, I like watching these two fight.**

**Alya: Me too! We should do this every time.**

**Me: Yeah sure!**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Alya/ Rena Rogue**

Rena Rogue, Chat Noir and Carapace all stand on the roof of the hospital. They all knew that the nurse was up to no good in Marinette's room. In fact, they were pretty certain that the real nurse wasn't in there after all the reasons she gave weren't plausible and they'd seen her come in with the doctor earlier that day.

"How are we gonna get in?" Rena asked, "We don't have Ladybug's yo-yo."

"We can improvise," Chat extended his baton over the edge of the roof.

"Nice thinking, dude," Nino smiled.

"I'll deal with the window," Rena smiled, "Hold your baton while I open it."

She then got onto his baton and shimmied down, until she reached the window. She then tapped on the glass to see if 'the nurse' would hear, but the nurse just continued to prepare a weird mixture of medications. Rena then got a hairpin from her hair (she just always has them) and began to fiddle with the lock on the window.

"What's the nurse doing?" Chat asked as Rena fiddled with the lock.

"She's mixing medications," Rena replied.

"How long till you bust open the window?" Carapace asked.

"I don't know!" Rean replied, "You try picking a lock while also trying to stay on a baton!"

She then jiggled the hairpin in the lock and opened the window. She slowly pushed the window inwards, creating a gap big enough for her to fit through, before giving the guys a thumbs up and disappearing into the room via the now open window. Chat and Carapace followed suit and soon found themselves inside of Marinette's hospital room with the nurse.

"Hello Rena, Chat and Carapace," The nurse smiled, "Who'd of thought you'd come into this room in particular?"

"I don't know," Rena shrugged, "You. After all you seem like you expected us."

"And I did," The nurse continued to mix the medications, "Do you know why I'm in this particular room?"

"No," All three heroes replied truthfully enough.

"Well I'd be happy to tell you," The nurse turned to her three 'visitors', "I came here to finish an old job, after all my original goal was to get rid of an obstacle and appease Hawkmoth."

"So Marinette is just an obstacle to you?" Chat asked.

"Essentially," The nurse smiled, "Guess I should drop the act."

Once again Vixen appeared. She was smiling and had a different look in her eyes, she knew this would be the end of it.

"Let's take this outside," Vixen headed to the window, "Then I'll get the chance to crush you and then Marinette."

That was the one thing they could all agree on, to take the battle outside. Vixen knew that if she managed to lure them outside and use her gifts of illusion to trick them, then she'd be able to easily defeat them. She jumped from the window and waited in the car park for the heroes. This was ending here and now.

* * *

**Vixen**

The villain's olive green eyes darted between the three heroes. Rena was scowling, Chat looked like he was ready to end this and so did Carapace. She knew all the pain and suffering they were going through, but she didn't care. She just wanted to win for once.

"Let's finish this," Vixen gave a smile.

"Oh I'm counting on that," Rena attacked first and Vixen smirked as the scene changed.

They were on the Eiffel tower, with the both of them standing there. There was a circle of clones and the real Vixen surrounding the fox-themed heroine. Rena recognised this scene immediately.

"Recognise this scene?" Vixen smirked, "I thought you would."

"Bitch," Rean muttered under her breath. She knew the emotional value in this scene would weaken the heroine considerably.

Rena began to attack with her flute and the clones responded instantly. Flute clashed against flute and after a few moments, Rena wiped out most of the clones made by Vixen, until there were only two left. One was on the edge of the tower and the other stood behind her, her hand resting on her back. The scene looked all too familiar to the heroine.

"You wouldn't save me if I plummeted down the tower," Vixen said in an innocent tone, "But you'd save Marinette right?"

She then gave a twisted smile as she pushed the clone and it immediately turned into Marinette. The bluenette screamed as she fell, her back facing the pavement below. If Rena didn't react soon, the teen would get hurt, like last time and that was the villain's goal. She wanted the heroine to choose: She could relive that terrible moment or save her best-friend from her getting hurt.

Alya looked back at the villain who just stood there, leaning against the tower. The illusion seemed so real and Rena's face contorted from pain to reluctance as she hesitated. The villain just smiled as she watched the heroine struggle: this is what she was planning on seeing.

Without wasting a second, Rena jumped down the tower and the illusion changed to the parking lot, without the guys this time. Vixen had grabbed the heroine by her coattails and flung her to the side like a rag doll, of course the heroine got back up and the villain beat her back down. It was like one of those inflatable bop games, Vixen hit Rena and Rena rose back up.

"I won't let you get away with this!" Rena got up and kicked the villain. Her lip was busted and her nose bloody, but she kept going.

"Oh don't worry," Vixen smirk as she kicked the heroine back down, "You don't have to."

Rena clutched her ribs as she tried to rise and gasped in pain, before collapsing into a pile and the illusion faded. The two guys stared in shock as they spotted the battered and bruised Rena slumped in a corner of the parking lot, while a pretty beaten up Vixen smiled.

"Who's next?" The fox-themed villain smirked.

"I'll help Rena," Carapace began to move, when Vixen blocked his path.

"And where is Mr Turtle going?" Vixen asked, "We just finished playing with Ms Foxy there, it's your turn now."

Once again she cast her illusion and it was her and Nino alone on a rooftop. The hero smiled determinedly at her, while she scowled. He was the hardest to break because he stayed strong for the others, but if she pushed hard enough she'd break him, like she did to Rena.

"Let's see if Captain Turtle here can really fight!" Vixen struck first, her flute connecting with his shield instantly, making a clashing sound. The two kept attacking and dodging occasionally landing a hit, until Vixen brought out a clone of Marinette as she blended into the shadows.

"I could bring her back you know," Vixen whispered into his ear, making him move, "I can make sure she lives."

"You just want to kill her," Nino growled trying to locate her.

"I don't," Vixen replied her voice, "Hawkmoth told me to. He wants the miraculous, not me. I want Adrien."

"You can't get into my head," The hero spotted her fox ears sticking out.

"Oh re-Hey!" The villain growled at him as his shield almost hit her, "That's it I've tried to be nice, but now..."

The two then got engaged in a heated battle. Each attack and defence was meant to hurt the other and after a few moments they were both tired, but still going. Vixen's shoulder hurt and her nose and lip were bloody, while Carapace was limping and had a few bruises on his face. He was using his shel-der and didn't know how much longer he'd be able to last, when he saw it fade and got confused, only to realise Vixen had tricked him and he couldn't use his shel-der anymore.

"What are you gonna do now, Captain Turtle?" Vixen smirked, "No more shel-der, your friends aren't here and Ladybug' dying."

"I'll do whatever it takes to make you regret hurting Marinette," Carapace grunted.

"Sweet," Vixen pouted before disappearing and reappearing before him, "But not sweet enough."

She then hit him from behind, causing him to fall and pass out. She'd beaten two out of three heroes and she knew that Chat would be the hardest yet. He was the most experienced, but also the one who had the most reasons to dislike her. She knew that she needed to convince him that she did this all for a good reason.

"It's just us two left," The fox-themed villain smiled at the cat-themed hero before changing the scene, "Let the battle begin."

* * *

**Marinette**

Marinette and Ladybug were alone in a meadow. They'd gone to the deepest parts of their mind and still had no clue on how to get out of their subconscious. The two teens sat in the field facing one another.

"I don't get it," Ladybug sighed, "We should be awake by now."

"But didn't you say I had to find myself?" Marinette raised a brow.

"Yes, but we've seen all parts of you," Ladybug hesitated. She was scared of the truth, they hadn't discovered themselves and had really just learned what they already knew. The only thing they hadn't discovered was whether they actually wanted to be Ladybug or not, whether they were just fighting to be alive or to protect Paris. And she was scared that they were choosing to be Ladybug over Marinette.

"Ladybug," Marinette sighed, "Would you rather be Marinette or Ladybug?"

"That's a silly question," Ladybug chuckled, "I'd be Marinette."

"But why?" Marinette asked, "Isn't she embarrassing and clumsy? Isn't she obsessive and annoying?"

"No! Marinette may be clumsy, but without Marinette there's no Ladybug," Ladybug smiled, "And Marinette is the original out of the two of us."

"So you'd still be Marinette knowing all the mistakes and errors she's made?" Marinette asked.

"Definitely," Ladybug nodded, "What about you?"

"I'd rather be Ladybug," The teen blushed, "She's so much better than me. Always knowing what to do, when to take the lead-"

"But Ladybug's still a klutz," Ladybug chuckled, "Remember when we first started out?"

"Yeah but," Marinette sighed, "She always knows what to do, she's brave and she's definitely bolder than me."

"But she's just doing what you do," Ladybug replied, "You make her like that Marinette, not the suit."

"Are you sure?" The teen looked into the heroine's eyes.

"I'm sure," The heroine replied.

**...0o0...**

Marinette stirred in her hospital bed. She felt like a lead weight and her eyes were glued shut with sleep. She tried again and managed to move her little finger. _'Come on' _She begged mentally as one toe and then another wiggled. She tried to move her hand and it shakily moved. She needed to open her eyes and see what was going on, she needed to know if her friends were ok. She slowly lifted her hands to her face and rubbed her eyes. Her eyelids gently lifted and she opened her bluebell eyes.

The room around her was empty and she spotted the 'medications' Lila was planning to give her. She looked down at herself and noticed her hair was a little longer and she was in a hospital gown. She had a cast on her leg and a her ribs hurt. Tikki appeared by her side instantly.

"Marinette!" The kwami nuzzled her cheek against her chosen's.

"Everyone's gone," Marinette sighed, "What happened?"

"Vixen came and s-"

"Come back here you Chat!" They heard Vixen yell from outside.

"I guess we still have work to do," Marinette chuckled. She knew that Vixen was a threat and she needed to stop her and fast, injured or not...

* * *

**A/N:**

**Alya: She's awake!**

**Me: Yep! I was planning another ending, but I like where this is going.**

**Alya: Me too! *Glares at me* And why did you let Vixen beat the shit out of me?!**

**Me: It's to create a sense of drama!**

**Alya: And?**

**Me: Whatever, I'll do what I want with this.**

**Alya: No you won't.**

**Me: Says who?**

**Alya: Me.**

**Me: Fine, mum!**

**Alya: What did you just call me?!**

**Me: Remember when we had popcorn and watched Chloe and Lila fight?**

**Alya: Take it back! *Gets flip-flop.***

**Me: But it was really tasty right. *Backing away***

**Alya: True, but still...**

**Me: I can get more...**

**Alya: Ok you got me there. *Puts away flip-flop***

**Me: Let's go then!**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Marinette**

"Marinette," Tikki sighed, "You can't go out there like this, you need to rest." This was the first time Tikki had opposed Marinette. Usually she would just advise her chosen, but now she was telling.

"I can't Tikki," The bluenette shook her head, "The others need my help."

"Marinette please don't," Tikki looked pleadingly into her chosen's eyes. She was scared of losing Marinette again and didn't know if she could deal with tragedy again. It was like that with every Ladybug she'd been with, she'd grown close and then had to see them die, while she outlived them for many millenniums.

"They need me out there," Marinette looked back at her kwami, "I can't be in here knowing they're out there with Her."

"You always have that fighting spirit," Tikki shook her head fondly, "Fine. But promise me you'll be more careful this time."

"I will be, don't worry," Marinette smiled, "Tikki spots on!"

* * *

**Chat Noir**

Chat and Vixen were neck and neck. When one attacked, the other parried. The winner couldn't be determined by just watching them fight, it seemed like anyone's guess on who would win. Vixen swung her flute low, which Chat dodged and used the opening to extend his baton, making it hit her lower jaw.

The villain cried out in pain as the metal weapon connected with her jaw, blood spilling from her lips instantly. She rubbed her jaw before attacking again and getting a hit. Chat then responded and it went on like that. It was impossible to know how long they'd be fighting for because when another got the advantage, so would the other.

Vixen was a mess, her nose and lip were bloody, her shoulder hurt and she was pretty sure that it was only a matter of time before she passed out from blood loss. Chat wasn't in too much of a good shape either he had a busted lip, black eye and he felt a seizing pain in his ribs. Nevertheless the two went on, not giving up even if it meant death. They continued for some time until Vixen knocked Chat down and had gained the advantage.

"Why don't you just give up?" She held her flute at neck point, "There's no point in trying, I'll always win."

"Like I'd give in to someone like you," Chat replied.

"What because I lie all the time?" Vixen raised a brow, "Big whoop. There's just some villains that even heroes can't defeat. You can't always win."

Chat was silent for a moment. So far everyone had fallen victim to Vixen and he was the only one left who could stop her. But could he? Even Ladybug couldn't stop him and he didn't know if he could do this alone. Vixen was right he couldn't always win... But everyone was relying on him and he had to do something, even if it meant dying.

"Has Kitty given up?" The villain smirked. She truly thought that she'd won and gotten inside of his head.

"No," He murmured.

"What?!" The fox-themed screeched.

"No!" The hero sprung into action and hit the villain full on in the face.

"That's it!" She snapped wiping the blood from her nose. She was done with trying to reason with him, if she couldn't have him, **NO-ONE** would...

* * *

**Ladybug **

Ladybug went outside to find no Chat and Vixen, instead she found a battered Rena Rouge and Carapace. They were now conscious and were by each others' side.

"Ladybug!" Rena smiled, "B-but how did you wake up?"

"I don't know," Ladybug chuckled, "It's just good to see you again."

"Yeah, you had us worried," Carapace chuckled before wincing in pain.

"I'll get you guys inside," Ladybug rushed to their side, "You can't fight her like this."

"No," Rena protested as Carapace nodded, "We wanna help, it's the least we can do."

"You've done enough," Ladybug helped Carapace assist Rena to her feet.

"That bitch is so gonna pay," Rena mumbled as the two heroes helped her walk.

"Yeah, she's got Chat in some weird illusion-scape," Carapace agreed, "She managed to split us up."

"So how do we get there?" Ladybug asked, from what she heard and seen, she knew that she had to help Chat. There was no point facing Vixen alone: that was what she wanted them to do, so it would be easier to defeat them.

"I can get you there," Rena smiled gesturing at her flute.

"But you need to recover," Ladybug looked at her friend.

"Don't worry about us," Carapace responded, "We'll be fine."

"But still," Ladybug continued.

"We're fine, Ladybug," Rena got her flute from her back, "Ready?"

"Fine," Ladybug sighed, "But only because we need to stop Vixen."

Rena then played her flute and used her unique ability, "Mirage!"

**...o0o... **

Ladybug found herself on the top floor of the Eiffel tower. Rena and Carapace were gone and were replaced by a fighting Vixen and Chat. Vixen had Chat cornered and her flute was at neck point.

"Looks like Ladybug isn't here to save Kitty," Lila laughed, "Such a shame."

"Hi Vixen," Ladybug smiled making the villain turn around in surprise, "Missed me?"

"W-what?!" The villain screeched, "How is the possible! You were just in a coma!" Her plans were unravelling by the second and soon she'd have nothing left to work with. Chat blinked trying to decide if it was an illusion or not. But by the way Vixen reacted, he knew it wasn't an illusion, but just to be safe he watched.

"I woke up," Ladybug shrugged, "I guess pushing someone off the Eiffel tower doesn't get rid of them."

"You always have to come back," Vixen growled, "Why can't you just stay out of it for once?"

"I'll stay out of it, when you don't mess with my life," Ladybug retorted.

Chat looked between the two teens. The tension was so thick that you had to cut it with a sword. The two teens glared at each other and were in a fighting stance: this was between them.

"How many more times do I need to get rid of you!" Vixen swung first as Ladybug dodged. The heroine was visibly injured and her reaction time was slower than usual.

"Until you get it through your thick skull that I'm not going anywhere!" Ladybug attacked next.

"Pretty big talk coming from a bug," Vixen attacked again and Ladybug tried to dodge, only to be too slow.

A seizing pain travelled up the heroine's leg and she winced in pain. There was no way she was going to beat Vixen alone.

"Need any help?" Chat helped her up.

"Always being the gentleman," Ladybug smiled, "Wanna do this as a team?"

"Don't I always?" Chat grinned.

"Enough with the love fest!" Vixen growled, "Let's finish this once and for all."

"Looks like someone's jealous," Chat teased.

"Ugh!" Vixen attacked the two and they dodged her attack. The two heroes worked much better together than alone, they had an unspoken bond that just made working together easier than alone, and Vixen was finding it hard to shatter that bond. The villain was trying her best not to let the heroes know that she had the disadvantage as she couldn't use illusions, manipulation or separation; she could only fight and see who wins, and by the looks of it, she was losing. But no matter what, if she protected her phone, she'd be fine.

"We need to find the akuma," Ladybug looked around her, "That's the only way we'll beat her."

"Too bad she hasn't shown any weaknesses," Chat sighed.

"Except that," Ladybug nodded towards the villain checking inside her pocket.

"You think it's in there?" Chat asked.

"Probably," Ladybug shrugged, "But the problem is getting it from her."

"We could probably trick her at her own game," He answered, "We've been here for a while, so if we make her think we've destroyed the tower-"

"She'll try to escape!" She smiled.

They then put their plan into action and Chat used his Cataclysm on the ground, making it begin to fall from beneath them. Vixen began to panic, forgetting that it was one of her own illusions, and tried to make a run for it, only to end up hanging from a beam. Chat then extended his baton across the gap and the two heroes walked across it to the villain. Ladybug then reached into the villain's pocket and got her phone.

"You beat me at my own game," Vixen smiled, "Maybe you were right."

The two heroes smiled back at her and Ladybug snapped the phone in half, causing a black and violet butterfly to fly out.

"No more evil doing for you little akuma," Ladybug swung her yo-yo, "Time to de-evilize!" She then caught the butterfly in her yo-yo and released a pure white one, returned to its original state. Everything then went back to normal, the illusion faded and all the damage caused by Vixen was fixed. Lila was on her knees and looked up at the heroes, a sorry look on her face. A while ago, the two would've thought she was faking, but they could see she truly felt it. Chat's ring beeped, telling him that he had a few minutes left.

"I'd better go," he then pole-vaulted off somewhere, while Ladybug smiled at Lila before going back to her hospital room.

* * *

**Lila**

The teen got up off her knees and sighed. She had a lot of issues to fix. She let her jealousy get the better of her and she almost committed murder and committed a ton of other offences, she felt ashamed of herself. She let all the bad things in her life take over the good, and now she was left with the aftermath. If she'd just had a friend, maybe her life wouldn't be this bad. She entered the hospital and was greeted by the glares of her classmates.

She silently passed them and went into Marinette's hospital room. Alya and Nino were in there and they immediately protected Marinette when they spotted her.

"What are you doing here?" Alya narrowed her eyes, "Haven't you caused enough damage already?"

"I'm here to say sorry," She sighed.

"Yeah, right," The brunette rolled her eyes.

"Alya, give her a chance," Nino placed a hand on her shoulder.

"She almost killed Mari and you're telling me to 'give her a chance'!" Alya brushed away his hand, "I'll give her a chance when fat pigs fly!"

"I'm really sorry," Lila continued, "I am. It's just...life's hard for me. And when I saw how happy you were, I wanted that life. You seemed so happy, had lots of friends, loving parents and it seemed so perfect. So I started to lie. I noticed everyone loved the fake me more than the real me, so I continued, and after a while I saw myself that way. I know it's no excuse for my behaviour, but if it means anything, I'm truly sorry." She then turned to leave, when a voice called out.

"We can be friends if you want," The bluenette smiled at her.

"R-really?" The green eyed girl looked hopeful as the bluenette nodded.

"Thank you," She hugged the bluenette, tears of joy pouring down her cheeks. Maybe not everything in her life sucks...

* * *

**A/N:**

**Alya: Whoa, you actually made it so that Lila got a happy ending.**

**Me: Why not? I haven't read a fic that's done that before.**

**Alya: True...I don't know if other people will like it though.**

**Me: Well too bad! It's my story!**

**Alya: Well we've only really got the ending left, you know how everything is after Mari recovers.**

**Me: I know and I'm not spilling the beans.**

**Alya: Too bad you didn't get to do that sweet ending where Mari wakes up after Adrien beats Vixen and they share a tender moment.**

**Me: Alya! I could've used that in another story.**

**Alya: Too bad. It was a good idea though, shame it went to waste.**

**Me: Well once I clear my workload I'll try make one with that ending.**

**Alya: Yay! More Adrinette stories!**

**Me: Except I can't write any sin cause I don't know how! ToT**

**Alya: Poor you!**

**Me: I know right! Even my friend says it's boring!**

**Alya: No it isn't! You just need more detail that's all. *Hugs me***

**Me: Well...I'll practise. *Hugs her back smiling***

**Alya: You do that. **

**Me: Oh and thanks for all of you who have reviewed, followed or put this story as a favourite. It really helped me to write this knowing someone was reading this and enjoying it!**

**Alya: Is that everything off the agenda for today?**

**Me: Except for update my other fics, yeah basically.**

**Alya: Cool! So can I sign off this time?**

**Me: Fine! Even though it's my favourite part...**

**Alya: That's all for now! Till next time...**

**D.L.D**


	19. Chapter 19

**A few weeks later...**

**Nino**

Marinette was helping Nino get his actors ready for his movie. He had made a movie about a group of teens who have to go from their town to save the world, and Marinette had made the costumes before she had her accident. Once they'd got all the actors ready and the scene prepped, Nino gave the signal for everyone to get into their positions.

They were doing the final scene, where the teens defeat the villain. The group all stood there in silence, all staring in disbelief at what was left of the battle.

"We did it..." Mylene breathed.

"I knew we could!" Rose smiled giving them a group hug.

"We shouldn't have doubted you," Kim smiled, "But lets face it, without me you'd all be toast."

"As if!" Alix scoffed, "I don't need to be rescued, I save myself."

"Tell that to your bunny ears," Kim chuckled as Alix growled.

"Um..guys?" Juleka looked into the distance.

"Run!" Max gasped as Sabrina cut the scene and Nino looked at everyone.

"And we're done!" Nino smiled, "All I've got to do is editing and we should have a solid movie!"

"Yay!" Rose smiled, "You'll definitely win Nino!"

"Maybe," He smiled, "But I couldn't have done it without you guys."

All of the teens smiled at him. The whole class decided to help out and they had many actors and crew members to spare, but they all knew that Nino deserved to win. He'd worked so hard on this movie, they all did, and winning would only prove it.

"Hey!" Alya nudged him, "You might make the next blockbuster. Or get a contract."

"I wish," He sighed, "Well, I'd better go edit this. You guys fine clearing up?"

"Yeah," They all replied.

The teen then smiled before leaving the class with his phone and laptop. Thanks to his classmates, his dream would finally come true...

* * *

**Marinette**

"We still on for movie night?" Alya asked as her, Lila and Marinette had a group call.

"Of course," Lila replied, "My mum's working again, so I'll be straight over. Don't forget the snacks Mari."

"I won't," The bluenette giggled.

"So you and Adrien doing anything?" Alya pressed.

"Yeah," Lila smiled, "You two make the perfect couple."

"You guys too!" The bluenette blushed.

"Of course," Lila replied.

"Who doesn't ship you guys?" Alya rolled her eyes playfully.

"Marinette," Sabine called from downstairs, "You have a visitor."

"Let them in, please," She called back, "Thanks, mum!"

"I wonder who it is," Alya hinted.

"You don't think," Lila smirked.

"Really?" She raised a brow.

"Yes!" They both burst out laughing, while the bluenette growled.

"Well see you later," Lila smiled.

"See ya," Both girls responded as the green eyed teen hung up.

"Don't forget alright, Mari," Alya warned before saying bye.

"I won't, bye!" The bluenette smiled as she hung up, before Tikki flew to her side.

"Things have really turned around Marinette," She smiled at her chosen.

"They have, haven't they," The teen replied, before she felt two hands go over her eyes.

"Guess who," The voice spoke.

"Hmmm, Nino?" Marinette teased.

"Try again," The voice replied.

"Alya?" Marinette fake guessed, "Lila? No it has to be...Adrien!"

"You're no fun," He removed his hands from her face.

"You're playful today," She remarked.

"It's in my nature," He hugged her, "Plus I missed my Bugaboo."

"Missed you too, Kitty," She hugged him back.

The two then spent some time with each other for the first time in a while...

* * *

**Lila**

The green eyed teen was in Alya's living room with her two friends. They decided to have a movie night and had a bunch of snacks, movies and pillows and blankets. They were going to have the best movie night in all of history.

"What movie's first?" Alya asked going through the numerous options on Netflix.

"I say we watch the horrors and then the comedies," Lila suggested, "That way Mari doesn't get too scared."

"Hey!" Marinette threw a pillow at Lila's head, "But she's right. We should watch horrors first."

"Horrors first then," Alya smiled, "Now, what to choose. Annabelle? Scream? The autopsy of Jane Doe?"

"I say we start with Annabelle," Lila smiled.

"I don't care," Marinette buried her face in a pillow, "As long as we get through these as quickly as possible."

"Annabelle it is," Alya smiled.

The teens then spent the next few hours watching horrors and laughing as Marinette buried herself in blankets and pillows after every jump scare.

"Ok now it's time for comedies," Alya smiled, "Mari can choose."

"I say Bridesmaids or Mama Mia," Marinette smiled.

"We gotta go with Bridesmaids," Alya smiled.

"She's right," Lila agreed, "Then it's Alya's turn."

So the girls spent the next two hours and twelve minutes laughing, eating snacks and having some of the best times they'd had. By the time the movie finished, they were beat.

"Best movie night ever," Alya breathed.

"Definitely," Marinette smiled, "It's great to have friends like you guys."

Lila smiled as she heard this. For the first time in ages, she actually felt needed...

* * *

**Alya **

The teen smiled as she watched her two friends take random pictures. They'd just woken up, and they were full of energy. The brunette yawned before heading to her bathroom, where she showered and brushed her teeth before heading to her room to get changed. When she came out, the others were showered and dressed.

"You guys got any plans for today?" Alya asked.

"Not really," Lila shrugged.

"I gotta catch up on some work," Marinette sighed before looking at her phone, "Speaking of which, I gotta go. Bye!"

The bluenette then rushed out, leaving a laughing Lila and Alya.

"That's so like her," Alya fondly shook her head.

"Yeah, but that's what we like about her," Lila smiled.

"True," Alya smiled, "You up for going to a theme park?"

"Sure," Lila smiled, "Let me just tell my mum." She then texted her mum and the two got ready to go on their trip.

* * *

**Adrien**

Adrien sighed as his father came into his room. Recently, the only times his father's cared about him were when he was _concerned _about his son's behaviour or something to do with his daily routine.

"Adrien?" His father walked in.

"Yes father," Adrien answered.

"We need to talk about recent events," Gabriel's voice remained monotonous, "I understand that you have a girlfriend."

"Yes father," Adrien sighed, "Her name's Marinette."

"Marinette?" Gabrile thought for a moment, "Would it be the same Marinette who designed that hat?"

"Yes," Adrien was hesitant. If his father didn't approve, then he'd be in a sticky situation. Marinette was the first person who made him feel like his life wasn't all gloomy and grey, but if his father didn't approve then he'd have an even more rigid relationship with his already icy father.

"She's a really special girl," The words that came out of his mouth, shocked Adrien, "You should try your best to keep her. Girls like her are one in a million."

His father then left leaving a confused Adrien and Plagg. They had no idea what just happened.

* * *

**Gabriel Agreste**

Gabriel smiled at the portrait of his wife. At last he'd be able to bring her back, thanks to his son and his girlfriend. After all, they were Ladybug and Chat Noir. He thought back to his latest akuma, she really was quite useless when he thought about it, but she did help him with one thing: Finding the miraculous. He looked back at his wife's portrait. It had been a year since she went into her coma and he's been preserving and trying to save her since. At last, his struggle would come to an end.

"Who would've thought," He chuckled to himself, "My own son was the key to bringing you back..."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Alya: You're gonna end it like that?!**

**Me: Yep.**

**Alya: But you're gonna make a sequel right?**

**Me: I don't think so. I might if someone asks, but to be honest I've got too much to work on right now.**

**Alya: Why?!**

**Me: Cause that's what people do, they get your hopes and dash them out the window!**

**Alya: Sure...But please don't leave it like this!**

**Me: I'll see, but right now I need to finish those other four stories.**

**Alya: Fair enough. *Grumbles under breath***

**Me: Well, this story was fun to write, I guess. I hope all of you guys enjoyed! Thanks for all the support.**

**D.L.D**


	20. Sequel Is Up!

**I just wrote this to say that the sequel to this story 'Keep It Together' is now published. So any of you guys who want to find out what happened next are welcome to read it. I've also put up a story on how I think Gabriel Agreste became Hawkmoth, which'll probably tie into this universe too.**

**Feel free to read them and I've just put this up to make you guys aware of it. Thanks for all the constant support on this story and I hope you guys will continue to read on with the next.**

**Thank you,**

**D.L.D**


End file.
